Yule Balltake two
by Jagged Epiphany
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! A cute, fluffy story. It's mainly George and Alicia but there are other couples. My first fanfic ever. R&R! Pretty Please
1. Dumbledore's Announcement

Disclaimer: Its pretty simple, anyone or thing that you recognise belongs to J.K. I like to think that I own the plot though.  
  
A/N: Here it is my first attempt at fan fiction. It stars my favourite couple George and Alicia. There are a lot of other couples in there too. I promise there'll be more fluff in this story than there is in my brother's belly button. Anyway, read on and please R&R. I'd love to hear from other G/A shippers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and it was late November. Voldemort was on the loose. There had been numerous stories of him terrorising wizards and muggles alike. Despite the turmoil everybody felt quite safe at Hogwarts. Obviously parents were thinking along the same lines because most students were being to stay at the school over the Christmas holidays. Most students meaning everyone that wasn't from Slytherin house. No doubt the Slytherins were all eager to observe the chaos and maybe even create some of their own.  
  
At dinner one night Harry, Hermione and Ron sat patiently awaiting the appearance food. Other students, who were already annoyed at having to stay over the holidays, became quickly disgruntled at the lack of food.  
  
"Maybe the house elves are on strike!" Hermione said gleefully.  
  
"Doubt it," said Ron as his stomach rumbled noisily.  
  
"Look, Dumbledore's about to speak!" Neville pointed.  
  
Sure enough Dumbledore's voice spoke out over the hungry student. "A bit of quiet, students!"  
  
The Great Hall fell silent immediately. All faces turned to the silver bearded headmaster.  
  
"This had better be worth holding up dinner," Fred Weasley complained. Angelina Johnson elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
  
"I just have a quick announcement to make before we can commence dinner," Dumbledore's voice echoed off the walls. This drew a collective groan from the student body.  
  
"I hope nothing's wrong," Hermione suddenly looked worried.  
  
"As you have all noticed be now, three quarters of the school will be staying for the upcoming Christmas holidays, in an effort to keep your spirits up I have decided to hold a Yule Ball. Just like the one held during the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
The Hall erupted with excited whispers. Everyone seemed happy about the prospect except Harry, Ron and Hermione. The last Yule Ball had been memorable for them as well but for all the wrong reasons.  
  
Ron shot Hermione a surreptitious look. As of late the two had been getting on really well. Another Yule Ball was the last thing they needed.  
  
Harry almost found himself wanting to return to the Dursley's for Christmas. Almost. The smiles on his peer's faces made him squirm uneasily. Who would he go with this time? The look Parvati was giving him made him certain she was out of the question. Cho. Harry didn't even want to think about Cho. She hadn't returned to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. The rumour throughout the school was that she had transferred to Beauxbatons. Too many bad memories at Hogwarts apparently.  
  
"There's more," Dumbledore continued, silencing the eager murmurs, "as a bit of a change the female students will be required to ask the their preferred male to accompany them."  
  
The Hall instantly filled with displeased female voices.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Angelina protested.  
  
"How can they expect us to ask?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ron commented to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Maybe you could invite Vicky. I'm sure he'd come back if you asked him nicely enough."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Viktor and I are just friends!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Pretty cosy friends."  
  
"It's just not right," Angelina grumbled.  
  
"Sounds like fun to me. I can't wait," Fred said as he reached his hand towards a plate of baked potatoes that had just appeared. He withdrew it quickly as Angelina angrily pierced a potato with her fork.  
  
Harry couldn't see why Angelina was so peeved; she could just ask Fred. Harry on the other hand would have to wait for a girl to ask him. What if no one ended up asking him at all? After all he wasn't school champion this time.  
  
Little did Harry know he needn't worry, a certain red haired girl was shyly eyeing him from across the table.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I forgot to mention that I'm Australian so I apologise if the characters aren't very British. Please take 5 seconds to review. By the way I only want constructive criticism! 


	2. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Sue me if you like. I have about $6 hidden in my underwear drawer.  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Don't worry all you G/A shippers I haven't forgot about them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Approximately two weeks after Dumbledore's announcement, girls were choosing boys left, right and centre. Most people were paired up but the unattached Gryffindor girls had taken to staying completely separate to the boys.  
  
After a particularly delicious dinner the Gryffindors returned to the common room. The partner-less girls positioned themselves around the fireplace while their male counterparts sat around a table towards the back. The students who had already secured a partner spread themselves between the groups and happily mingled.  
  
"This is pointless," Ron sighed. It had been like this for three nights now. All the girls seemed to do was giggle and whisper while sneaking glances at the boys.  
  
"Know of any changes?" Fred asked Harry and Ron as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket.  
  
"Yeah. Lavender is going with Seamus and Parvati is going with Dean," Ron answered quite dejectedly.  
  
"Not much left to chose from is there, Lee Jordan watched as Fred crossed Lavender and Parvati off the list.  
  
The boys had made a list of twenty or so Gryffindor girls they'd be happy to go with. As Ron peered at it he had to admit it looked quite depressing. Nearly every name was crossed out.  
  
"Is it true that even Neville got asked?" George Weasley whispered as they watched poor Neville desperately searching for Trevor.  
  
"A Hufflepuff girl that he talks to asked him during Herbology. Neville nearly fell off his stool in shock," Harry smiled as he recalled the look on Neville's face.  
  
"If Neville can get a girl surely we can," George said.  
  
"Who's left then?" Ron asked glumly.  
  
"Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione and Ginny. Five of them. Five of us. It's not too hard to figure out."  
  
"Hasn't Angelina asked you yet?" Ron asked Fred.  
  
"Nope. I thought she was going to ask me at dinner tonight but she just asked me to pass her the butter."  
  
"What about Alicia?" Harry looked at George.  
  
"What bout her? We're just friends."  
  
"Sure you are," Ron scoffed.  
  
"We are!" George insisted. He took one look at the doubtful faces around him then grinned mischievously. "Actually Alicia's quite fond of young Harry."  
  
"Harry?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"She talks about him frequently."  
  
Nobody was doubting George anymore. He and Alicia were best friends. Of course he'd know whom she liked.  
  
"You have all the luck!" Ron muttered as all the boys turned to look at Alicia.  
  
Harry gulped nervously as Alicia tossed her auburn curls over her shoulder. Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. They all looked away quickly as she turned around. Harry was about to ask George just how fond Alicia was of him when the girls became giggly. More giggly than usual anyway.  
  
"Look! Katie and Alicia are coming over!" Lee whispered urgently.  
  
"Wonder who they're coming to see?"  
  
Harry felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Act cool," George advised as he snatched up the list and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"I heard the new Ravenclaw Seeker is good, you'll have to watch him when we play them next, Harry," Fred started talking randomly about Quidditch.  
  
Ron, who had taken Wood's position as keeper on the team, added, "Don't worry, Ravenclaw are a pushover."  
  
"Innocently talking Quidditch?" Alicia looked sceptical.  
  
"Of course. What else is there to talk about?" Fred's voice dripped with innocence.  
  
"What else indeed," Alicia smiled dubiously.  
  
"So what do you lovely ladies want with us?"  
  
"It's not what we want, it's who we want," Alicia said mysteriously.  
  
All of the boys sat up straighter. Katie, who had been hanging behind Alicia, looked very red in the face. After a nudge from her friend she stepped forward and spoke up quietly.  
  
"Lee, will you go to the Ball with me?"  
  
Lee jumped in surprise at the mention of his name.  
  
"Me?" He squeaked.  
  
"You,' Katie nodded and smiled.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you."  
  
"Well done," Fred thumped him on the back.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Lee slowly rose and walked off with a grinning Katie. He looked dazed but glad.  
  
"So who are you here to talk to?" George asked Alicia as she took Lee's vacated seat between himself and Fred.  
  
"All four of you actually. Angelina just wants me to remind you that we have Quidditch training at seven tomorrow morning."  
  
The boys all slumped back down at this news.  
  
"So has Angelina mentioned anything about going to the Ball with me?" Fred tried unsuccessfully to sound casual.  
  
"Truthfully…no."  
  
"Well, I'm getting sick of this," he crossed he arms angrily.  
  
"She's spent a lot of time working on Quidditch tactics, you know she takes her job as captain very seriously. She's also been preoccupied helping Katie get the courage to ask Lee. I'm sure she just forgot, she'll get around to asking you," Alicia assured him.  
  
"Maybe but I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to make her ask me right now!" Fred stood up and bravely marched to the middle of the room.  
  
"Fred, I wouldn't do-"  
  
George slapped his hand over Alicia's mouth, "Shh! Let him go. It ought to be entertaining."  
  
She pried his hand away, "Angelina is going to bite his head off. She's not in a good mood."  
  
"Just think of it as a lesson for young Harry and Ron here. You pay attention now lads, this is how not to approach a girl."  
  
"Can't I at least warn him…"  
  
"Come on, 'Licia, let me have a little fun," George grabbed Alicia. He held her tightly so she couldn't escape and he made sure he kept his hand firmly over her mouth.  
  
Ron suspiciously eyed George's arm that tightly encircled Alicia's slender waist. Harry had been thinking along the same lines. He leaned towards Ron and whispered, "If they are 'just friends' then Snape is the Tooth Fairy in disguise."  
  
"The Tooth Fairy?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: That chapter was a bit longer. I hope you liked it! 


	3. A Fight and a Mystery Guy

Disclaimer: Insert Disclaimer here  
  
A/N: I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angelina was sitting by the fire going over some Quidditch plays when someone stood near her and cast a shadow over her work.  
  
She looked up in annoyance, "Fred Weasley! Get out of my light!"  
  
He ignored her order, "ask me to the Yule Ball, Angelina."  
  
All her work was forgotten quickly as she got to her feet crankily, "excuse me?"  
  
"I know you want to ask me so go ahead. Don't be shy."  
  
"Shy!" She fumed, "I have no intention of asking you anywhere, Fred Weasley! And just for future reference, don't tell me what to do!"  
  
Angelina stomped out of the quiet common room and headed towards the girl's dormitory. Fred was left standing red faced and open mouthed.  
  
"Great," he muttered under his breath as the rest of the students began talking again.  
  
"She was going to ask you soon," Ginny told Fred.  
  
"She told us so just now," Hermione added.  
  
Fred knew he'd screwed up again, "Time to grovel."  
  
He went up to the room Angelina shared with Alicia and Katie and entered without knocking.  
  
"Fred!" She yelled from her bed, "I could have been naked!"  
  
"I should be so lucky."  
  
"Don't push me," she warned through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sorry. Freudian Slip."  
  
"Whatever. Just. Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs…  
  
"I told you she was in a bad mood!" Alicia pushed George away from her.  
  
"Stop stressing, 'Licia, Fred will fix it, there's nothing a little Weasley charm can't fix."  
  
"Weasley charm?" Hermione laughed as she joined them.  
  
"Yeah, all Weasley males have it. Weasley charm has many advantages but it's best used in sticky situations and when dealing with the ladies," George said very matter of factly.  
  
"In that case Ron must be adopted. I've yet to see any charm from him," Hermione said.  
  
"I have the Weasley charm!" Ron argued, "I just don't want to waste it on you!"  
  
"Waste it?" She demanded.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. I don't have the energy to fight with you tonight. I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning," Ron headed for his room in a huff.  
  
"Hopeless."  
  
At that moment an angry female voice carried down the stairs, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
This was followed by a thump that sounded awfully like someone hitting the floor.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
George, Harry, Alicia and Hermione all ran upstairs. The door to Angelina's room was open.  
  
"I told you. Bad mood."  
  
They found Fred lying in a full Body-Bind at the end of Angelina's bed. She was lying on it and twirling her wand between her fingers with a satisfied grin on her pretty face.  
  
"Why'd you do that to him?" George knelt beside his twin.  
  
"He burst into my room without knocking then he wouldn't leave when I asked him to so I took matter into my own hands."  
  
"Oh, poor Angelina," Alicia cooed sympathetically.  
  
"Poor Angelina? Look at Fred!" George pointed vehemently.  
  
"Are you forgetting that I know how it feels to have a Weasley burst into my room unannounced?"  
  
"Did George do the same thing to you?" Angelina wondered.  
  
Alicia nodded. George turned very red.  
  
"You weren't getting changed were you?" Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"No. I was in here with…a guy."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Angelina all stared at Alicia in interest. Harry and Hermione were shocked to see that Angelina was just as fascinated as they were. They had assumed that Alicia told her everything.  
  
"What boy?"  
  
George knew all to well which boy Alicia was talking about. He was the only one who knew about their secret romance.  
  
"It was in the fifth year. It was just something that happened."  
  
"You never told me," Angelina looked rather hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. We just decided it was best not to tell anyone. George found out by accident."  
  
Hermione stood up very straight all of a sudden, "I hate to break up this party but technically you boys aren't allowed in here."  
  
"Ok. Point taken," George glanced at Hermione's glistening prefect badge.  
  
"If you leave now I'll pretend I never saw you. Off you go, I'll take care of Fred."  
  
"Come on, Harry, I can see when we're not wanted. You coming Alicia?"  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room in fifteen minutes, Georgie."  
  
He groaned as he descended the stairs with Harry, "I hate it when she calls me Georgie."  
  
"So who was this guy Alicia was with?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Nice try but I'm sworn to secrecy. If I told you Alicia would never talk to me again."  
  
"Just give me a tiny hint," Harry pleaded. "I just want to know if I know the guy."  
  
George hesitated, he didn't want to betray Alicia but surely a tiny hint wouldn't hurt. After all he did owe Harry.  
  
"Ok. You definitely know him. Now no more questions."  
  
"Right," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: Well there's the third chapter done. Try and guess who the mystery guy is. I think its really obvious. I gave some hints. Please review! I love reviews! 


	4. Some Startling Revelations

Disclaimer: disclaimers annoy me. Who would waste their time suing a 16- year-old anyway? I promise to return the characters to JK in perfect condition.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way Silver Arrow, I did read your story! I reviewed under the name Alicia. Your story was actually the inspiration for this one.  
  
I'd just like to thanks my friends Sandy, Kaye and Erica for putting up with me always talking Harry Potter and dragging them to see the movie. Mostly I'd like to thank my best friend Meenal; she seems to think I have a lot of talent. (Imagine that!)  
  
So without further ado…onto the next chapter we go! Just for the record ShellyK was the only one who guessed the identity of the mystery guy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As soon as George and Harry left, Hermione performed the counter-curse on Fred. He stood up slowly looking slightly confused.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angelina asked. She felt rather worried. Angelina knew it was her fault she had over-reacted.  
  
Fred glared at her irately then turned and stormed out.  
  
"He didn't seem to happy," Alicia said quietly as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Poor thing. He'll probably never talk to me again."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Hermione tucked her wand back under her robes and sat on Alicia's bed.  
  
"Maybe. But enough about Fred, tell us about this mystery guy George caught you with," Angelina jumped off her bed and joined the other two.  
  
Alicia considered this for a minute. She might as well tell them. The relationship was over and it wasn't like he would find out.  
  
"Well it all started in my fifth year, just after the first Quidditch match of the season. It wasn't really intentional, I honestly never thought of him as more than a friend."  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione felt tingly all over. She didn't really have any female friends she could share secrets with. If she told Lavender and Parvati any of her secrets the whole school would end up knowing in a matter of hours.  
  
"Ok, but nothing I'm about to tell you can leave this room. Ok, I became…involved…with a certain Quidditch captain."  
  
"Oliver Wood!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Yes. But please keep it down," Alicia said hastily.  
  
Angelina was nearly speechless, "but…how…when?"  
  
"It was his last chance to win the cup and he was stressing. Then when we played Hufflepuff first and lost he took it hard."  
  
"Was that the game where Harry fell off his broom because of the Dementors?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. After the game I went with the rest of the team to see Harry. Once I was sure he was ok I went back to the Quidditch pitch to check on Oliver. I found him sitting in the middle of the pitch in that horrendous storm. I managed to persuade him to come into the change rooms with me. He was freezing and I was worried about him getting Hypothermia or something so I told him to take a shower. Typical stubborn Oliver just told me that he'd already had one and didn't want another. I shoved him - fully clothed - under a hot shower and made him stand there for five minutes. We were both standing there dripping wet and it just happened."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione, who was hanging on her every word, demanded.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
Angelina gasped, "he kissed you!"  
  
"What was it like?" Hermione giggled. This was getting juicy.  
  
"Like a normal kiss I s'pose."  
  
"Well, I've never kissed a boy," Hermione admitted.  
  
"Never? What about Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Well I kissed Harry on the cheek once…"  
  
"Everybody's kissed Mr. Potter on the cheek at sometime. I'm talking something a little more substantial."  
  
"I nearly kissed Viktor at the last Yule Ball but something stopped me," Hermione confided.  
  
"This something wouldn't be named Ronald Weasley would it?" Angelina smiled at the guilty look on Hermione's scarlet face.  
  
"I don't know why but the thought of hurting Ron stopped me."  
  
"Can I come in?" A small voice squeaked from the doorway.  
  
"Sure Ginny," Alicia smiled kindly.  
  
She entered timidly and stood beside Alicia's bed. All of the girls were older than her and she felt quite out of place. She desperately needed to talk to someone though, it was a serious matter and Ginny couldn't trust her fourth year friends to be mature.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst into tears.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione jumped to her friend's side. The two had become close over the years.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Fred…George," she sobbed.  
  
"I should have known. What have they done this time?" Alicia sighed. She silently hoped George hadn't done anything too bad, she somehow felt responsible for his behaviour.  
  
"Take a deep breath and tell us all about it," Angelina said gently.  
  
A minute later Ginny's sobs had subsided.  
  
"Harry came downstairs with George and I watched as George went to sit with Fred and left Harry by himself. I went to sit by him but he said he was going up to his room."  
  
"I'm sure he was just tired," Hermione said as Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears again.  
  
"Maybe," she shrugged and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Then Fred and George came over and they told me to stop pestering Harry because he obviously didn't want anything to do with me. According to them he only likes older and much prettier girls. Then they told me not to bother asking him to the Ball and the whole common room heard it!"  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Hermione put her arm around the wailing girl's shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"Those boys don't know when to stop," Alicia shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," Angelina said fiercely.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Fred is still angry at you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He and George just learnt a new hex that'll turn your hair green for weeks," Alicia informed her.  
  
Angelina flinched at the idea of her silky brown locks suddenly turning green, "ok, I won't go but I still think they deserve to be yelled at."  
  
"I'll do it," Alicia stood up and added as an afterthought, "I'm not as good at yelling as you, Angelina, but I'll do my best."  
  
She left Hermione and Angelina to comfort Ginny and headed downstairs.  
  
The common room was starting to empty as tired Gryffindors made their way to bed. Alicia spotted Fred and George sitting on a red velvet sofa by the fire. George was reading from a roll of parchment and Fred still appeared livid as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Alicia approached them silently. She didn't even know what she was going to say. She wasn't forceful like Angelina but her years of Quidditch had taught her not to be intimidated. Of course she also possessed the Gryffindor bravery as well.  
  
"Alicia!" George looked up in surprise. He fumbled with the parchment and shoved it hastily into his pocket.  
  
"Did Angelina ask you to put a curse on me?" Fred glared up at her bitterly.  
  
"No. She's really sorry."  
  
"Sorry? The girl's crazy! She should be locked up!"  
  
"You did burst into her room," Alicia pointed out.  
  
"You know what, Spinnet?" Fred rose and got right in her face menacingly.  
  
"What?" She remained undaunted.  
  
"You're just like Angelina, a crazy bi-"  
  
George who had jumped between the two interrupted Fred, "Hey watch what you say Fred!"  
  
"What's wrong? Don't like me dissing your girl?"  
  
"I am not his girl!" Alicia called indignantly after Fred as he headed for his room, presumably to make little Angelina and Alicia voodoo dolls.  
  
"Don't worry about him. It was nothing personal, he just hates all members of the opposite sex at the moment."  
  
"It's ok. I've known Fred long enough to know not to take anything he says in the heat of the moment to heart."  
  
"He just tends not to think before he opens his big fat mouth."  
  
"Seriously, it's fine."  
  
Alicia had known the Weasley's most of her life. Her older sister, Erica, had been in the same year as Charlie Weasley. The two had been inseparable. Evidently their respective families had become rather close. Alicia was a half-blood, her mother was a witch and her father was a muggle. She had grown up with the twins but as she got older she found herself drawn towards George more than Fred. She had no real explanation as to why but she preferred George's company, Fred was just too impulsive and pig-headed for her liking.  
  
"So did Angelina and Hermione ask lots of questions about…well you know?" George returned to the sofa.  
  
"I told them," she said as she joined him.  
  
"But I thought it was still supposed to be a secret."  
  
"Well it's not like Oliver's going to find out."  
  
George still hadn't been able to banish the memory of discovering them together in that compromising position. In his dreams he often wished he were Wood. He'd managed to suppress his feelings for Alicia for years now. Charlie and Erica continued to play on his mind, the pair had grown apart after they left Hogwarts. George knew that this being their last year meant that he was running out of time to make her see him as more than a friend. The last Yule Ball had been a perfect opportunity but he left it too late and Alicia went home for Christmas. This time it would be different.  
  
"So, 'Leesh, who are you asking to the Ball?" He asked.  
  
"You know I hate being called 'Leesh. It makes me sound like something you walk a dog with."  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
"Don't tell anyone but I'm going to ask Roger Davies."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: There was chapter 4. I didn't realise it was so long! Hehe. I get called 'Leesh too 'cept I don't really mind it! ( I'll try to get the next chap done quickly but I've just started school again and this is my last year so it may be slightly delayed. 


	5. The Prank to end all Pranks

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now. JK owns everything but for the purpose of this story I had to create a few characters here and there.  
  
A/N: You still reading this? Great. Again, thanks for all the encouragement. By the way, Me, not all people named Alicia are weird. However I have it under good authority that all people named KAYE are freaks. Ok here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
George's heart sank at this unanticipated news. Alicia had never so much as mentioned Davies to him.  
  
"You seriously want to go with Roger Davies?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah," she answered cautiously, "don't you like him?"  
  
"Of course I don't like him."  
  
"Why not? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing, if you ignore the fact that he's a stupid prat."  
  
"He's not a stupid prat!" Alicia insisted. She felt rather offended. She didn't need George's approval but his support would be nice.  
  
"But he's Head Boy."  
  
"I'm aware of that, George."  
  
"The Head Boy and Girl have to open the Ball with their partners."  
  
"George! I know that too. I was sitting right next to you when McGonagall told us during Transfiguration."  
  
George sighed, he was running out of excuses. He came to the conclusion that he'd just end up spending the Ball alone in Gryffindor Tower like he did during the last one.  
  
"He's from Ravenclaw," he tried desperately to dissuade her.  
  
"I. Know. That. What's up with you, George?"  
  
"Nothing at all. We better get some sleep, we have training in the morning," George quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah. Are you sure you're all right?" Alicia paused at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dorm. A look of concern was etched on her face.  
  
"I'm fine. See you in the morning."  
  
"G'night Georgie."  
  
They went their separate ways. Alicia headed for a peaceful night full of visions of a certain Ravenclaw while George headed for a restless night full of visions of a certain curly haired girl.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"George, time to get up. Come on," Alicia shook George roughly.  
  
"What? Alicia? What are you doing in here?" He mumbled hoarsely. At first he thought he was still dreaming. His eyes slowly focused on the fresh-faced beauty leaning over him. He was vaguely aware of the auburn curls tickling his bare chest. (AN: Ok I know he wouldn't really be wearing boxers in winter but fleecy PJs just don't do it for me!)  
  
"Angelina wanted me to wake you."  
  
"Training, I completely forgot," George sat up. "When are we supposed to start?"  
  
"Ten minutes ago," she answered and turned to the next bed and prodded the snoring lump that was Fred.  
  
He mumbled incoherently then continued to snore.  
  
"Is Angelina mad?" George asked as he rifled through his drawers in search of his training robes.  
  
"Depends which kind of mad you mean? She doesn't seem that angry but I'm pretty sure she's insane."  
  
"Where the hell are my robes?"  
  
"Wakey, wakey, Fred," Alicia shook him.  
  
He rolled over, eyes half open. As soon as he saw Alicia he swore loudly.  
  
"Shut up, you'll wake Lee," she hissed.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice muttered from a nearby bed.  
  
"Alicia's in our room!" Fred looked utterly scandalised.  
  
"Mmm? Tell her I said hi."  
  
"Am I the only one who finds this inappropriate?" Fred demanded. He was sitting up now with his blanket clutched up around his chin.  
  
"Yes," George answered shortly. "Aha! Found them."  
  
"There's a girl in our room and you're walking around in your boxers!"  
  
"There's a girl in our room?" George looked around in mock surprise.  
  
"What's wrong, Fred? You sleep naked or something?" Alicia sat herself cross-legged on George's bed. She was slightly amused by his reaction. Obviously he thought it was acceptable to barge into the girl's room but when it was the other way round he didn't like it.  
  
"I'm wearing boxer shorts. Not that it's any of your business!"  
  
"Ok, keep your shorts on Sleeping Beauty. I'm not here to see you in your underwear, just to inform you that Ms. Johnson has requested your presence on the Quidditch pitch. The underwear part is just a perk."  
  
Fred gave her a very unimpressed look, "you avert your eyes so I can go to the bathroom."  
  
Alicia decided to humour him so she obediently covered her eyes. Fred jumped from his bed and ran to the refuge of the adjoining bathroom. She heard the door close but she thought it was best to keep her back turned while George changed.  
  
"So why did Angelina send you and not Ron or Harry?" George asked curiously.  
  
"Everyone else is down on the pitch, I had to come back to get my gloves and she wanted me to knock on your door. I knocked several times then I came in. I'm sorry but I thought it was best to wake you up before Angelina came to get you herself."  
  
"Hey, I've got no problem with you coming in here," he grinned at her back and pulled on a shirt. I actually like you being in here, he added silently.  
  
"You might not have a problem but Fred obviously does."  
  
"Remember the time Angelina snuck in and took pictures of him sleeping with your teddy bear?"  
  
Alicia nodded knowingly, "my poor teddy hasn't been the same since. Anyway I'll go get my gloves and meet you downstairs."  
  
George didn't want her to go but he voiced his assent anyway.  
  
"Bye, Lee," she whispered as she headed for the door.  
  
He mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "would you like a crumpet, Katie?"  
  
"Smitten," Alicia giggled and left.  
  
"She gone?" Fred called from the safety of the bathroom.  
  
"Yes she has you tactless git."  
  
"I'm not a tactless git!" He emerged, still looking disturbed.  
  
"She came to wake us up, not see you half naked," George said as he buttoned up his robes.  
  
"Have you forgotten the incident involving her stupid teddy bear, that Creevey kids camera and a PMS induced Angelina?"  
  
"Of course I remember. You know Alicia though, her intentions were pure."  
  
"I used to know her, now she pretty much ignores me. All she cares about is her Georgie," Fred hastily put on the first pair of pants and shirt he pulled from his wardrobe.  
  
"I am-"  
  
"Not her Georgie," Fred finished. "I know, I know."  
  
"Hurry up," George pulled their clubs out from under his bed.  
  
"I'm hurrying," he pulled on some training robes and quickly buttoned them  
  
Fred grabbed a club and the two bustled downstairs. Alicia met them with an appraising look. George self-consciously patted his unruly, flaming red hair. Fred didn't like the funny look he was getting from her.  
  
"Fred, you missed a button," Alicia smiled. Fred look down, his robes did look strangely lopsided.  
  
"Thanks," he said and corrected the indiscretion.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
George went and opened the portrait, he was about to climb through it when Fred pulled him back.  
  
"Ladies first," he said to Alicia. She grinned inwardly at his new found chivalry and stepped through. She was sure it was only his way of saying sorry.  
  
George looked at him like he had an extra head or something.  
  
"Now who's the tactless git?" Fred pushed his brother out of the way and followed Alicia.  
  
The trio left the castle and raced each other to the pitch. Alicia won, but only because George tripped Fred.  
  
"Good morning," Fred cheerfully greeted the team. He was in a much better mood now.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Ron asked grumpily. He was still adjusting to the early starts but from what Harry told him this time was decidedly late compared to the crack of dawn training sessions with Wood.  
  
"Little brother, I believe the question is what isn't good about it? The sun is shining, the birds are singing and we're in the company of three beautiful girls," Fred flashed a smile Angelina's way.  
  
"What birds? I don't hear any birds," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"The birds in his head," Ron yawned.  
  
George rolled his eyes at his brother's speech and Alicia smirked. Angelina was positively relieved, at least Fred didn't hate her. She didn't even lecture him on his tardiness.  
  
The team had a really good session all up. They all felt confident about their upcoming game against Ravenclaw. After they were dismissed everyone went their separate ways. Katie skipped off to find Lee and Harry and Ron went to meet Hermione, who had promised to save them some breakfast. George and Alicia decided to go for a walk around the lake while Fred stayed behind to help Angelina restrain the Bludgers.  
  
"They're actually easy to handle once you get used to them," Fred said of the black balls that were still whizzing around threateningly.  
  
"I'll stick to the Quaffle thanks," Angelina ducked as a Bludger came pelting towards her. Fred stood his ground and caught it heavily in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Angelina acted impressed even though she had seen him do this hundreds of times. She was making an attempt to be extra nice. He wrestled it back into the crate.  
  
"Look out!" Angelina pointed behind Fred.  
  
He turned just in time and the Bludger hit him in the chest this time. He struggled for a while but managed to strap it back into its place.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angelina asked him.  
  
"I'm fine," he lied. The last Bludger had bruised his ribs and he didn't want to admit it to her. After all he didn't want to lose his reputation as a champion Bludger handler.  
  
Angelina picked up the team brooms and Fred carried the crate. First they stopped at the broomshed. Angelina slipped the key into the lock and turned it, then with some difficulty she pushed the heavy door open.  
  
"Put the crate against the door to keep it open and help me put the brooms away," Angelina instructed.  
  
Fred resisted the urge to ask her for the magical word and instead he did as she said without complaint.  
  
"Here, hold these while I open the Gryffindor locker," Angelina dumped the broomsticks in Fred arms and disappeared behind the door. She said the password (lion hearted) and the locker sprang open immediately.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ginny and two of her fourth year friends were walking around the grounds.  
  
"Hey, Gin, isn't that your brother?" Sandy pointed.  
  
"Yeah, it's either Fred or George, I can't tell," Ginny peered into the broomshed. The familiar red head was standing in the doorway with his back to the girls.  
  
"Oh, I hope its Fred! He's so cute!" Kaye squealed excitedly.  
  
"Nuh-uh. George is way cuter!" Sandy said.  
  
"They're identical," Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically.  
  
"Well George is nicer. He talked to me once," Sandy said smugly.  
  
"He only asked you where I was and besides he called you Mandy," Ginny replied rather snappishly.  
  
"I remember in my first year when I was late for Potions Fred gave me directions," Kaye said softly. A dreamy look came over his face.  
  
"Didn't you end up in the Astronomy Tower?" Ginny asked.  
  
This broke Kaye from her reverie, "yeah but I'm sure it was a mistake."  
  
"Yeah, the Astronomy Tower and the Dungeons, I can see how he got the two mixed up," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Sandy and Kaye got far away looks in their eyes as they recalled their encounters with the Weasley twins. Ginny sighed heavily, she was sick of George and Fred and their stupid pranks. When Alicia returned to her dorm she had admitted that she hadn't so much as lectured the boys. Ginny hadn't really expected her to get angry at them because she liked them too much. Sometimes Ginny wished Percy was still at Hogwarts, he would have reprimanded them. If only Ginny were clever enough to pull her own prank. She glared at her brother's back. Her eyes drifted slowly to the keys that still hung in the lock then to the crate that was propping the door open. Her brown eyes widened as she got a brainwave.  
  
"Hey, want to help me play a prank on my brother?"  
  
"Sure!" The girls replied quickly. Any chance to get close to their desired twin.  
  
Ginny told her friends what she had in mind and their eyes gleamed excitedly. Ginny couldn't help but get excited too, as the adrenaline pumped through her body.  
  
The three girls crept stealthily toward the broomshed, they crouched beside the door and peered inside. The unknown twin had now moved behind the door and there was a loud clatter from inside as he put the brooms away.  
  
Ginny nodded and she moved into position. Sandy and Kaye each grabbed one end of the crate and heaved it silently out onto the grass. Ginny made sure she stood in place of the crate to hold the door open. Sandy and Kaye nodded and Ginny slammed the door shut. She twisted the key then yanked it out of the lock.  
  
"We did it!" The girls squealed and giggled furiously.  
  
"Who's out there? Open this door right NOW!" a deep, slightly muffled, voice bellowed form inside.  
  
Ginny looked at her friends and pressed her finger to her lips, they fell silent, "its Ginny! I'm locking you in until I'm satisfied you've learnt your lesson!"  
  
"But Ginny-!"  
  
She interrupted him, "don't worry, I'll take the key back to Angelina and the balls to Madam Hooch! You just stay in there and think about what you've done!"  
  
"That was good, Ginny," Sandy looked impressed with Ginny's little speech.  
  
"Well that's what my mum always says when she sends them to their room," Ginny explained as they dragged the crate away between the three of them.  
  
They dissolved into giggles again and drowned out all the yelling from inside the shed.  
  
"Get back here RIGHT NOW, Ginny Weasley!" Fred shouted himself hoarse while kicking the door.  
  
"They're gone, Fred, its no use, now stop that before you break a toe," Angelina said calmly. Much too calmly for Fred's liking.  
  
"At least I'm trying something!" He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the lock, "ALOHOMORA!"  
  
Much to Fred's dismay and Angelina's amusement, nothing happened.  
  
"You can't open the door with magic. Only the key will work."  
  
"What? Why the hell would they make the door magic proof?" Fred demanded angrily.  
  
"The same reason they put passwords on the lockers, so the brooms can't be tampered with."  
  
"That's stupid!" Fred went back to kicking the door. He knew it made sense but at the moment it seemed stupid.  
  
Angelina's patience with him was already wearing thin, "of all the people I had to get locked in the broomshed with! Not Alicia or Katie or even George or Lee. No, I get stuck with Fred-bloody-Weasley!"  
  
"Hey, princess, I'm not happy about it either but at least I'm trying to get us out!"  
  
"You're my hero," Angelina said bitterly.  
  
"I noticed you're not helping."  
  
"Why should I? This is all your fault."  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"If you had been nicer to your little sister she wouldn't have locked us in here in the first place!"  
  
They stared, both looking ready to kill each other. Then slowly their faces softened until they were both laughing.  
  
"What's with us? I've never known two people to fight so much," Fred said as he unbuttoned his robes. All his door kicking had left him feeling warm and uncomfortable. To make matters worse the shed had no windows to speak of.  
  
"What are you doing? I think it'd be better if we kept our robes on."  
  
"What's wrong Angie? Afraid you won't be able to resist me?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I won't be able to keep my hands off you."  
  
"You know, on second thoughts, being locked in here does have its advantages," Fred grinned cheekily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Before you get worried this is a smut-free-zone. It's implied but I'm not going to write it for my less mature readers (this means u Sandy and Kaye). I promise the next will be better. Some George and Alicia stuff coming. Please review. I'd love to hear any suggestions for the story. 


	6. An Acceptance and a Rejection

Disclaimer: By now we should have established that I own nothing and will make no money from this story. If you want to give me money feel free though.  
  
Rating: At the moment it's PG and I'll try my best to keep it that way. All the naughty stuff is skimmed over tastefully.  
  
A/N: Ok I apologise if you're getting bored but there is some good stuff coming up. You never know I may even stick in a few cliffhangers. I'll shut up now and let you read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ginny, Sandy and Kaye managed to drag the crate all the way up to Madam Hooch. With this done they decided to return to the common room, there they played a few games of Exploding Snap. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Ginny realised she still had the key to the broomshed. She went up to Angelina's but no one was in there. When she went back downstairs she noticed Katie sitting very close to Lee.  
  
"Excuse me, Katie," she interrupted their whispered conversation.  
  
"What's up, Ginny?"  
  
"You haven't seen Angelina anywhere have you?"  
  
"No, she hasn't come into the common room, we've been here the whole time. Usually she comes straight back after training though."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Ginny then spotted Hermione, Harry and Ron enter the room. She hurried over to them.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"Have any of you seen Angelina lately?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We just saw George and Alicia walking around the lake but Angelina wasn't with them," Harry said.  
  
So that meant Fred was the captured twin. Ginny suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Who usually puts the brooms away after practice?"  
  
Ron looked at her strangely, "usually Angelina does it by herself but Fred stayed behind to help her today. Why?"  
  
"Oh no," Ginny moaned and bolted out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The three friends watched, with looks of utter confusion on their faces, as Ginny pushed Neville aside and leapt out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry then turned to Ron and said," I do believe your sister has lost her mind."  
  
Ginny sprinted out of the castle and nearly ran into George and Alicia. She ignored their questions and kept running. She reached the shed totally out of breath.  
  
"I'm back!" She panted. There was suddenly a lot of movement inside. At least they aren't dead, Ginny thought.  
  
She slipped the key in the lock and turned it.  
  
"NO! Don't! No!" Came the muffled yells from inside.  
  
Ginny opened the door then froze on the spot. They certainly weren't dead. Fred and Angelina were both sitting on the floor and they were both minus their shirts.  
  
"Ginny!" Angelina quickly grabbed her top and slipped it over herself to cover the white lace bra she was wearing.  
  
Ginny noticed she had put it on inside out and backwards. She turned her gaze to her red-faced brother. Fred snatched up his shirt and in his rush to put it on he put his arm through the neck hole and tried to squeeze his head through the sleeve. As a result he got himself into a terrible tangle.  
  
"Can you just wait outside for us?" Angelina giggled at Fred's predicament.  
  
"It's not funny," a muffled voice insisted from the depths of the shirt.  
  
Ginny gratefully obliged. This was now the second time she'd walked in on one of her brothers `entertaining' a girl. Ginny could hear a lot of yelling coming from inside the shed. She gulped nervously, Fred would be furious and Angelina wouldn't be too happy either. Ginny was sure she'd be sent back home. Tears welled in her eyes; she didn't want to leave Hogwarts.  
  
Just then the pair emerged from the shed. Angelina had her top on the right way and Fred had all his body parts through the correct holes.  
  
"Fred!" Ginny wrapped her arms her brother's middle.  
  
"Ginny?" Fred was startled by his sister's sudden affection.  
  
"You're my favourite brother!" She squeezed him.  
  
"No I'm not, Ron is," Fred said uneasily. He didn't want the added pressure of being Ginny's favourite. After all, setting a good example wasn't his forte.  
  
"You're my new favourite, just don't tell Dumbedore what I did. I don't want to be expelled."  
  
"What? But Ginny we-"  
  
"Shut up, Fred," Angelina quickly interrupted. "How about we do a deal with you, Ginny?"  
  
"A deal?" She released her grip on Fred and wiped her eyes.  
  
Fred caught on, "yeah, one that benefits us all."  
  
"We won't tell Dumbledore if you promise not to tell anyone what you saw."  
  
Ginny nodded eagerly.  
  
"Good. So we accidentally locked ourselves in the broomshed and you found us having a pleasant conversation about the weather. Deal?" Fred offered his hand.  
  
"Deal," Ginny shook it and smiled, "By the way, Ron's my favourite again."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't ask Roger. Then again there aren't many guys left..."  
  
George sighed in annoyance. Alicia had been like this for the past ten minutes. One minute she didn't want to ask Davies then the next minute she did. George was getting frustrated.  
  
"For Merlin's sake! Just ask him!"  
  
"Yep. You're absolutely right, George. Best to get it over and done with."  
  
"I think you're in luck too. Isn't that him sitting on the steps?"  
  
Alicia squinted. Sure enough Roger was sitting on the front steps with the Head Girl Meenal. She suddenly felt very sick.  
  
"Oh! I can't do it!" She turned to run for it but George grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"Yes you can. Just go ask him. The worst he can say is no."  
  
"Ok. I can do this. How do I look?" Alicia ran her hand through her curls.  
  
"Gorgeous."  
  
The word was out of his mouth before George could think. He expected Alicia to question him but she just smiled brightly.  
  
"Well here goes nothing."  
  
"I'll wait inside for you."  
  
"I can't do it in front of Meenal though," Alicia straightened her robes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of her."  
  
The pair approached the steps that lead into Hogwarts. Meenal looked up from the parchment she was writing on.  
  
"Hey you two. How are things?"  
  
Alicia's voice had disappeared and all she could manage was a nod. Roger looked up briefly then went back to writing.  
  
"We're fine thanks. Uh, could I have a talk to you inside Meenal?"  
  
She gave George a surprised look then glanced at Alicia who was staring intently at Roger. Meenal appeared to have caught on. She followed George inside.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"That's ok. They'd make a cute couple. Well see ya later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
Meenal left him standing in the Entrance by himself. Roger had his back to the castle so he didn't know George was still there. Alicia kept looking nervously at him. George nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Hello Roger."  
  
He stopped writing and raised his head, "hello, er...Spinner?"  
  
"Spinnet."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well I was-uh-hoping...I mean wondering...if you'd like to come to the Ball with me?"  
  
George held his breath then Davies started laughing loudly. Alicia jumped in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Well I suppose you're pretty enough but aren't you a half blood?"  
  
"Yeah. I get the best of both worlds," Alicia said proudly.  
  
"Do you remember who I went with last year?"  
  
"Fleur from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Correct. Now do you seriously expect me to go with you after I went with her? You'd never live up to her."  
  
George was speechless. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Well I...I."  
  
"Don't worry there's no need to apologise. I'm expecting Meenal to ask me any day now. She won't live up to Fleur either but she's Head Girl and at least she pure blood."  
  
George was really beginning to resent his disdainful tone.  
  
Alicia just looked shocked, "but-"  
  
"Won't take no for an answer will you? Listen sweetheart, I have a reputation to protect. I can't be seen with you."  
  
George just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Alicia began to cry and Roger just laughed and continued writing. Before George could do anything Alicia ran past him in a flurry of tears and auburn curls.  
  
George left Davies still chuckling to himself and he chased Alicia through the castle. He finally caught her as the Fat Lady swung open to admit them.  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
She pushed him away and disappeared through the hole. George wasn't giving up; he followed her up to her room.  
  
"Come on, Licia," he pleaded with her.  
  
"Go away!" She slammed the door in his face and promptly locked it.  
  
"What on earth is going on up here?" Hermione appeared behind George  
  
Hermione thought it was best to leave them alone so she rejoined Ron and Harry in the common room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think they had a fight."  
  
"George and Alicia? No way. They never fight. Are you sure it wasn't really Fred?"  
  
"You know, Ron, I can tell them apart."  
  
"So, Mione, have you asked anyone to the Ball yet?" Harry changed the subject to avoid another fight.  
  
"Not yet. Have you two been asked yet?"  
  
"No," they both answered immediately.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the trio.  
  
Finally Hermione spoke, "Harry, can I have a word with you in private."  
  
"Sure," Harry practically leapt out of his chair. At least if he went with Hermione he'd be comfortable and more likely to enjoy himself. They left an angry looking Ron and headed to the back of the room.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "Harry, I want to ask Ron to the Ball. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Harry just stared at her, he hadn't been expecting that at all.  
  
"Harry? Please say something," said Hermione, his silence had slightly alarmed her.  
  
"Of course that's ok with me. That's great," Harry was genuinely happy for his friends.  
  
"Whew," Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll just go by myself," Harry shrugged.  
  
"You most certainly will not. If no one ends up asking you then Ron and I won't go together. We're The Three Musketeers, Harry. All for one and one for all."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully, "thanks Hermione."  
  
"No. Thank you," she threw her arms around his neck. Harry hugged her back and they broke apart just in time to see Ron stomping up the spiral staircase.  
  
"I think someone's a little jealous."  
  
"No time like the present I suppose," Hermione left Harry and headed for Ron's room. Her heart was thumping; she'd practiced this very moment over and over again. Now she found herself unable to remember the speech she had planned.  
  
Probably best if I improvise anyway, she thought. With a trembling hand, she turned the handle.  
  
"Go away!" Came the reply.  
  
The rude individual refused to heed Ron's warning and the door opened. Ron sat up in surprise as Hermione entered his room.  
  
"Hermione? You of all people should know that you're not allowed in here. You'll have to take points from yourself."  
  
Ron watched in fascination as Hermione unpinned her Prefect badge and slipped it into her pocket. Ron had never seen her take it off before.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Don't you mean gloat?" He shifted slightly as she joined him on his bed  
  
"Gloat? What do I have to gloat about?"  
  
"You got Harry, the famous wizard, to go to the Yule Ball with you."  
  
"Oh, that, I wasn't asking Harry to the Ball."  
  
"You weren't?" Ron's enthusiasm perked up.  
  
"Of course not. Actually while we're on the subject..." Hermione paused, she didn't know quite how to put it. It had been much easier doing it with her reflection.  
  
"What?" Ron prompted anxiously.  
  
"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? You don't have to. I mean if you don't want to you can-"  
  
"Yes," he interrupted her. He'd waiting for this moment.  
  
"Yes? As in yes?"  
  
"How many other meanings do you know for yes?"  
  
"Right. Uh, there is a slight catch though."  
  
"Uh-oh," Ron's excitement wavered slightly.  
  
"I told Harry that if he didn't get a date that we wouldn't go together so he wouldn't feel left out."  
  
"Why would you promise something like that?"  
  
"We're The Three Musketeers, Ron, we stick together."  
  
"The Three Musketeers? Aren't they in a muggle rhyme? Doesn't an old lady chase them with a knife?"  
  
Hermione gave him a strange look then she smiled, "Ron that's the Three Blind Mice."  
  
"Oh," he blushed. Perhaps he should have taken Muggle Studies.  
  
Hermione surveyed him silently then announced, "you're adorable when you blush."  
  
Ron quickly became the same shade as his hair. He looked down and played with a loose thread on his robes.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He looked up and was startled to find Hermione had moved closer to him. Before he had time to think she leaned in and caught his lips with hers. Ron made a noise that vaguely resembled the sound Crookshanks made when someone stepped on his tail. Hermione kept her eyes closed but Ron's were still wide open. Like Hermione this was his first 'substantial' kiss. He was getting comfortable and was actually starting to enjoy it when she broke their connection abruptly.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron breathed.  
  
"Carpe diem," she shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind, it's a muggle saying. It means seize the day."  
  
"Well carper dam then," he leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to all the Roger Davies fans but I needed a bad guy. I probably should have thought of that before I shipped all the Slytherins off home. But that's quite typical of me, I don't plan ahead much. Please keep those reviews coming in! Ciao bambino! 


	7. Operation Cheer up Alicia

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own.  
  
A/N: This chapter is only small because it's a lead up to the next chapters that will be fluff fests. Personally I don't think this chapter is as good as the others but I'll let you decide for yourself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fred and Angelina left Ginny with her friends and snuck upstairs to finish their 'private moment' in the boy's room. Apparently Katie and Lee had the same idea.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred demanded.  
  
Lee, who had been pounding on their door, looked relieved to see Fred.  
  
"Good, maybe you can talk some sense into him," he grabbed Fred roughly and shoved him towards the door.  
  
"Who are you talking about? What's wrong?" Angelina looked questioningly at Katie.  
  
"George has locked himself in for some stupid reason."  
  
"George? What's the problem? Open the door!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Go away Fred!"  
  
Fred called him some unfriendly names and demanded he open the door at once. George didn't answer.  
  
"I think this needs a feminine touch," Angelina elbowed Fred aside.  
  
"By all means angel, have fun."  
  
"George? It's Angelina, you want to tell me why you won't come out?"  
  
"Go ask Alicia if you really want to know."  
  
Katie sighed, "he said that to me as well. I suppose we should go talk to Alicia then."  
  
Angelina nodded and followed Katie back to their room. They found it locked as well.  
  
"Alicia? You in there?"  
  
"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
The girls could tell from her croaky voice that she was crying.  
  
"Come on, Leesh, we're your best friends, we can help."  
  
"You don't understand, just please go away," she replied firmly.  
  
They had run out of ideas. The doors had been made magic proof to stop the anyone sneaking in. Defeated, they returned to the boys.  
  
"Any luck with her?" Lee asked.  
  
"None. Something's definitely up though."  
  
"George? You have to tell us what happened. Alicia is crying, we need to know," Katie pleaded.  
  
"Fine," there was a small click then the door opened.  
  
"Finally," Fred grabbed Angelina's hand and pulled her inside.  
  
The couples gasped at the state of the room. It appeared as if a storm had ripped through it. In the centre of the room an over turned chair was surrounded by pieces of parchment and clothing had been strewn around the place.  
  
"What in Merlin's name happened here?" Lee stepped over a Transfiguration textbook.  
  
"I got a bit stressed," George said.  
  
"A bit?" Katie looked around in awe.  
  
"Look, I'll clean up later, do you want to know what happened or not?"  
  
They cleared a space on the floor and sat in a circle. George told them all about Davies.  
  
"He always seemed so nice though," said Katie  
  
"Poor Alicia, no wonder she was crying," Angelina felt intensely sympathetic for her friend.  
  
Angelina had been Alicia's best friend since first year and she knew Alicia wasn't a girl who was hated by people. She always went out of her way to be nice to everyone so she wasn't used to people insulting her. Alicia wasn't the type to seek revenge either but Angelina knew that wouldn't stop anybody else teaching Davies a lesson.  
  
"Don't tell her I told you all though. She'll probably tell you herself later when she's feeling better."  
  
"We won't breathe a word," Lee assured George.  
  
"Now I understand why you got so stressed," Angelina looked around at the carnage. Everybody knew George was the calmer and slightly more rational twin but Alicia had been known to make him do strange things.  
  
"We know how you feel about her," Fred added.  
  
"Well she doesn't and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell her. It's nearly lunch and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to clean up."  
  
"Sure," Katie gave George a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Want us to bring you some food?" Angelina asked.  
  
"No thanks, I've lost my appetite."  
  
The four of them left George to undo the damage he'd done and they went to the common room to wait for lunch. Finally with only 10 minutes to go, the girls tried unsuccessfully to coax Alicia from her room then silently made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Lunch was quite a somber affair. No one talked much. It wasn't until after lunch that the group spotted Roger Davies laughing with some of his friends. Angelina watched Fred clench and unclench his fists.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," she grabbed his arm and steered him in the opposite direction.  
  
"He shouldn't get away with it."  
  
"I agree, Fred, but what can we do?"  
  
A million things ran through Fred's mind. But in the end he decided it was up to George to seek revenge for Alicia.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Everyone else was preparing to head down for dinner but George had something else in mind. Once his room was returned to normal he went down to the common room. There he found Fred sitting in an armchair with Angelina on his lap. He didn't want to interrupt them but he had no choice.  
  
"Hey, George, feeling better?" Angelina smiled at him.  
  
"A little."  
  
"You coming down to dinner?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Depends. Is Alicia going?"  
  
"Doubt it but I'll go ask anyway," Angelina scrambled off Fred.  
  
"Ow. Thanks for the elbow to my already sore ribs," he clutched his side.  
  
"Sorry," she bent down and kissed him softly on the lips and made all his pain disappear.  
  
George looked on with interest, "What happened? Last I heard you two detested one another."  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
A minute or so later Angelina returned.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She doesn't want to come. She says she looks horrible and doesn't want anyone to see her. So what are you going to do, George?"  
  
"I'm going to bring dinner to her."  
  
"A little trip to the kitchens?" Fred asked as Angelina pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I reckon so. Anyway, Angelina, I need a favour."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Well it would be helpful if you and Katie didn't return to your room until late tonight."  
  
Angelina seemed a little apprehensive, "well maybe you-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to make a move on her, that would be wrong, I just want to cheer her up."  
  
Angelina looked relieved, "ok, I'll tell Katie."  
  
They said their good-byes and Fred and Angelina joined the stream of exiting students. Soon George was standing alone; he rubbed his hands together then bounded up the girl's stairs.  
  
"Licia?" He knocked on her door.  
  
Alicia crawled off her bed and stood with her back to the door.  
  
"What do you want George?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"How do you think I feel?" She didn't say it angrily, just wearily.  
  
"Right...ok, next question then. Are you hungry?"  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
"You haven't eaten all day Leesh, don't lie, it doesn't suit you."  
  
Alicia sighed, "ok I'm starving. You happy now?"  
  
"Extremely. I'll go nick some food for us."  
  
"I can't eat with you George! I look awful. My hair is a mess and my eyes are puffy. Not to mention the fact that I'm still wearing my training robes so I probably smell."  
  
"I share a room with Fred and Lee, you can't possibly smell worse than them."  
  
Alicia smiled for the first time in hours, "ok, ok, but give me at least twenty minutes to take a shower and make myself presentable."  
  
"Done. See you in twenty then."  
  
"Take your time," Alicia mummbled as she heard him clatter down the stairs.  
  
She went over to the mirror and critically analysed her appearance.  
  
"This could take a while," the mirror commented.  
  
Alicia poked her tongue out at it then went and had a shower. She decided against robes and pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple baby blue top. She was sitting on her bed brushing her hair when George knocked.  
  
"It's open," she called.  
  
George entered but he wasn't alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes very short. I know. The next chapter will be a nice cute one. Keep reviewing. 


	8. Attack of the Slobbery Strawberry

Disclaimer: I don't own much. Go ahead and sue me! My dad's a lawyer. Looks around nervously ok, no he isn't. Please don't sue. 

A/N: Ah, now we're getting to the good part! This chapter is all about G/A! I apologise if you are waiting to hear about other characters, I will get around to them but this story is mainly about them. I also apologise if anybody seems OoC. I prefer to write about the minor characters because I can develop their personalities as I wish because J.K doesn't write much about them. I may have gotten everything wrong and Alicia and Angelina may be complete opposites for all I know. I have read the parts of the books containing the twins and from what J.K has written I have noticed differences between Fred and George. Ok, I'll stop babbling.

Chapter 8

"George? What on Earth is that?" Alicia peered curiously at the creature beside him.

"This is Dobby the house elf. Alicia meet Dobby. Dobby meet Alicia."

Personally she couldn't see why Hermione was so determined to help the little blighters.

"It is very nice to be meeting you miss," Dobby stepped inside. He looked distinctly out of place in the neat ordered room. His mismatched clothes clashed wildly.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too," Alicia said slowly.

Dobby and George placed all the bowls and plates of food they were carrying onto the floor.

"Thank you Dobby," she smiled politely.

"Mr. Wheezy tells Dobby that miss is feeling sad. Miss mustn't feel sad, Mr. Wheezy will take care of miss," Dobby nodded emphatically.

"Is that so," Alicia raised a questioning eyebrow at George, he just smiled and shrugged.

"Well, Dobby must be getting back to the kitchens," he looked expectantly at her.

"You want a tip?"

"Dobby does not want money, miss."

"Well what do you want then?"

"Clothes," George said like it was obvious.

"Oh, right," she dropped her brush onto her chest of drawers beside her bed and opened one of the drawers randomly. Dobby and George joined her as she searched for something.

"Dobby does not have one of these clothes," Dobby grinned gleefully and pulled out a bra.

"That's my kind of elf," George laughed.

"I don't think so," she snatched it away from George's prying eyes, "how would you like a Gryffindor scarf? I have an old one somewhere."

"Dobby would like that very much! Dobby loves Gryffindor!"

"Want some help?" George offered.

"No, you keep your hands out of my drawers. Ah, here we go."

With an enormous grin on his face Dobby took the scarf, "miss is too kind. When miss is finished eating with Mr. Wheezy Dobby will come and clean up."

"Thank you Dobby," Alicia smirked. Once you get past his appearance he was quite a likeable fellow really. At least he was easily pleased.

"It's Dobby's job," he said as he proudly tied the scarf around his middle like a belt.

"You're a strange little creature," Alicia laughed. She expected Dobby to be offended but on the contrary he looked astonished. At least she thought it was astonishment, it was hard to tell.

"Dobby knows Mr. Wheezy is a little unusual but he is not a strange little creature."

George snorted and Alicia hid a smile

"Actually I was-"

Dobby turned to George, "do not worry, Mr. Wheezy, Dobby does not think you are a strange little creature."

"Well, thanks but I think she was talking-"

Before George could finish there was a loud crack and Dobby disappeared.

Alicia giggled helplessly until she got a stomachache. George laughed with her, he was just glad to see her happy again. That was the whole reason he brought Dobby with him.

"Oh, I really need to eat something," Alicia clutched her stomach.

"Help yourself," George gestured to the array of food spread on the floor. She sat beside him and surveyed the food. It looked more like dessert than dinner.

"Is there any chance of anything here being nutritional?"

"Nope," he answered as he filled a bowl with chocolate pudding.

"Strawberries. They're healthy," she reached across George and grabbed the large bowl, "I love strawberries."

"I know," George smiled through a mouth full of pudding.

"Oh," Alicia picked one up, "they've been dipped in chocolate. That cancels out all nutritional value."

"Here, I can fix that," he grabbed a strawberry of his own and popped the end in his mouth. He twisted it around a bit then presented it, chocolate-free, to Alicia. "There you go, nice and healthy."

"I can't eat it after you slobbered all over it!" She scrunched her nose up in a way that drove him crazy.

"I didn't slobber!"

"I won't eat it and you can't make me!" She said firmly.

"Wanna bet?" He pounced on her.

"George!" She squealed and fell back.

"Eat it," he pressed her down with his upper torso and dangled the strawberry in her face.

"No. Get off me!" She giggled and wriggled around in vain.

"I will if you eat it."

All the days events were driven from her mind as she wrestled with George. It was no use though, he was too strong for her.

"Ok, I'll eat the ruddy thing!" She grabbed George's hand that held the strawberry and directed it towards her mouth. George suddenly became very pale and forgot to breathe. He distinctly felt her warm lips on his fingertips.

Being horizontal and all meant she had trouble swallowing but she managed, "well? Happy now? I ate your slobbery strawberry."

"So you did," George peered at the remains of it still on his hands.

"So are you going to get off me?"

George didn't answer his mind was reeling. He had promised himself and Angelina that he would keep his feelings under control but this opportunity wasn't going to come again.

"Alicia, I-"

He was interrupted by a tapping noise.

Alicia's face lit up, "that sounds like Joey. I must have mail. Excuse me."

George sat up and she ran to the window.

"Well that went well," he muttered angrily and bit into a chocolate éclair.

Alicia opened the window and sure enough her owl Joey glided in and dropped a letter on her bed and landed on George's forearm.

"I wonder who it's from," she said excitedly. She loved getting mail.

"It's probably just from Erica or Jasmine," George shrugged as Joey began to nibble on the end of his éclair. "Hey, this is mine! You get your own!"

Jasmine was Alicia's younger sister. She was in her fourth year and she went to Beauxbatons. Jasmine was only her half sister though, they shared a mother but no one knew who Jasmine's father was. Alicia hadn't heard from either of her sisters in a while but she doubted it was from them.

"I think I know who it's from," she grinned to herself.

Joey ignored George and continued nibbling. "Stop that! You don't see me eating your owl treats do you? Get your own food."

Joey hooted in annoyance as George tried to wrench the owl off his arm.

"Now, now boys, no fighting," Alicia chided. She jumped onto her bed and opened the letter.

Joey gave up on the éclair and swept out the window.

"Stupid owl," George went and slammed the window shut.

"He's not stupid he's wonderful," Alicia sighed as she recognised the handwriting.

"Who's it from then?" George returned to his spot on the floor.

"Oliver."

"Oh," George nearly choked. "Since when have you two been pen-pals? I thought you never wanted to talk to him again. What was it you called him? A Quidditch obsessed ignoramus?"

"Yeah but that was ages ago. We're friends now. I wrote to him last week and told him about the Yule Ball."

Hi Alicia

How are you? I've never been better. I don't suppose you've heard but the Puddlemere keeper got injured and I got to play a real league game! I made a few lucky saves and now I'm being tipped as the next big thing'. I'm not paying much attention though.

So how is Angelina coping with the captaincy? I hope Fred and George aren't giving her too much trouble. How's the team going anyway? Harry wrote to me after you beat Slytherin. You have to tell me if you beat Ravenclaw. I'm sure you will.

Another Yule Ball? I quite like the idea of the girls doing the asking. Who are you going with? I bet you've got guys fighting over you.

Anyway, tell everyone I said hi.

Oliver

P.S. I miss you.

Alicia smiled and read it aloud to George. When she finished he scowled.

"Next big thing? It's only because he's good looking. And further to the matter, I don't like his suggestion that I'm giving Angelina trouble. What is that P.S. supposed to mean anyway? Does he expect you to go running back to him? You said yourself that Quidditch always has and always will be his first love."

Alicia ignored George's bitch session, "I miss him too."

Large tears began to drip onto the letter and smudge the writing. She folded it and smelt it.

"It even smells like Oliver," she sobbed.

George fought the urge to throw up and he joined her on the bed. "But you've never missed him before have you?"

"I missed him during the last Yule Ball, that's why I went home. Now I really wish he were here, he'd look after me."

"But I look after you," George said. This hurt him; he took care of her better than Oliver ever did.

"I know you do but I'm talking in a boyfriend kind of way."

"Oh." What else could he say to that?

"I'm glad you're here George but Oliver was really sweet and he always knew exactly what to say."

George on the other hand had no idea what to say, he wasn't good with words. He would have put his arm around her but he still couldn't trust himself. He didn't have to worry about that because Alicia sniffed and laid her head on his legs. She lay on her side so he couldn't see her face and her curls were spread over his lap.

"You were right about Davies. He is a stupid prat, I should have listened to you."

"Stupid prat is too much of a compliment for him. I can think of a much more appropriate name."

"He said that I wouldn't take no for an answer. I was just trying to tell him that Meenal was planning on asking Danny Johns to the Ball."

"Just imagine if you had been voted Head Girl."

"Well I'm not Head Girl. Meenal got more votes than me. I'm just glad Zoe didn't get it. A Slytherin Head Girl...I hate to think."

"That brings up another question, why is Davies in Ravenclaw? He's obviously malicious enough to be in Slytherin. Maybe the hat was having an off day," George said as he resisted the urge to stroke her hair.

Alicia rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "You know what Georgie? Davies can burn in hell for all I care."

"That's the spirit!" Said George fervently. Her cheeks were still wet but he noticed a little sparkle returning to her honey brown eyes.

"I really need to eat something before I pass out," Alicia groaned, she shoved the letter under her pillow and returned to the floor.

She grabbed a bit of everything, nutritional or not, "so what was it you were going to say before Joey interrupted?"

"Oh, nothing important."

A/N: Ok I promise that he'll tell her everything next chapter! Sorry to drag in out! Oooh, it's Valentine's Day!! Hugs and kisses to everyone! xoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. A Replacement for Tiger

Disclaimer: I own Alicia's family and a few other characters here and there but other than that J.K owns all.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I recommend that everyone goes to check out Silver Arrow's George/Alicia story, it kicks ass! This is it the chapter you've all been waiting for!! How will Alicia react? You'll have to read to find out!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
George and Alicia ate in silence until they could eat no more.  
  
"That was excellent George, thanks," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Anytime," he croaked.  
  
Alicia sat back and stared at him for a while.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I just had a brilliant idea!" She slapped him on the leg exuberantly.  
  
"If it involves handcuffs and whipped cream you can count me in."  
  
"Don't be dirty. I was just thinking that maybe we could go to the Ball together!  
  
Now it was George's turn to stare, "well I...uh...well-"  
  
"Did someone already ask you? I'm sorry. I didn't realise."  
  
"Well a couple of girls have asked me but I said no to them."  
  
"So you're waiting for a particular girl. Who is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Can't tell you," said George. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't hold out on me Georgie. Is she pretty? What am I saying? Of course she's pretty. Come on, give me a name."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Ok, I'll guess then. Is she in Gryffindor?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"That's not fair! I told you about Davies. I promise I'll keep my opinions to myself."  
  
George sighed; he didn't want to piss her off, "yes, she's in Gryffindor."  
  
"I knew it," she clapped her hands excitedly. "Ok I'm assuming she's not in fourth year or lower. So fifth year. Well Lavender and Parvati are too giggly for you. Oh, is it Hermione?"  
  
"No," he said quickly.  
  
"Ok sixth year then. Well it can't be Sarah or Rachel; you told me you thought they were immature. What about Clover? She's pretty and I think she might like you. Is it Clover?"  
  
He shook his head, "she's in our year."  
  
"Our year?" Alicia's eyes became as large as Dobby's. "Oh no! You like Angelina don't you? Fred will kill you!"  
  
"It's not Angelina."  
  
"So it's Katie. I didn't think you liked blondes. To tell you the truth I don't think you've got much chance of dragging her away from Lee."  
  
"It's not Katie either," he said quietly.  
  
"But then...OH!" Alicia slapped her hand over her mouth in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to tell you today. I'm sorry," George apologised profusely  
  
She took a few deep breaths then removed her hand. "It's not your fault. I pushed you. So, uh, how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since about fourth year."  
  
"Fourth year! That's ages! Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want to risk our friendship. My feelings just got more intense though. I was actually coming to confess when I caught you with Oliver. After I saw that I just couldn't do it."  
  
"Oh George. This is...unexpected," Alicia bit her bottom lip which she did when she was nervous or frightened.  
  
"I know I don't expect you to reciprocate or anything."  
  
"You certainly know how to surprise a girl."  
  
"Can we just forget about it?"  
"Forget something like this? Not a chance," Alicia shook her head, which caused her curls to ripple. This was something she wasn't going to forget. Ever.  
  
"Most people have figured it out. Ron was sure that we'd end up going to the Ball together. I was getting sick of denying it so I told the boys you fancied Harry a little."  
  
"Harry!" Alicia squealed.  
  
"He was the first person who popped into my head," he shrugged.  
  
"But you know very well I don't have feelings for Harry, he's like a little brother to me. Normal people do NOT fancy their little brother." Alicia said adamantly.  
  
At least it explained Harry's strange behaviour during training. She had flown up to talk to him but as soon as she mentioned the Yule Ball he mumbled something about seeing the Snitch and sped off. It was weird because Angelina had even let the Snitch out yet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Maybe I should just go," George stood up.  
  
"No," Alicia jumped up, "please stay."  
  
"You actually want me to stay?"  
  
"Only if you want to. I don't want to be alone at the moment. Can you stay for, you know, the whole night?"  
  
"The whole night in your room? I don't think Angelina and Katie would like that."  
  
"There's plenty of room in my bed. I'll draw the curtains and they'll never know."  
  
George nearly fainted, "In your bed? With you?"  
  
"Yeah, unless you don't think you won't be able to control yourself."  
  
"Hey, I've been doing it for over three years so I think I can last another night."  
  
So the pair lay side by side on Alicia's bed. They talked for an hour or so. George made sure the topics only ranged from Quidditch to school.  
  
"I'm tired," Alicia finally announced at ten o'clock.  
  
She rolled over and rested her head on George's chest. She placed her arm across his stomach and she distinctly heard his heart beat double then slowly return to normal.  
  
Her thoughts began to wander. George wasn't a bad guy really, she could do much, much worse. He was gorgeous, funny and caring, all she ever wanted in a guy. Why hadn't she noticed before? He was the less audacious twin and he wasn't obsessed with Quidditch to extent of Oliver.  
  
Hmm. George Weasley? You never know, she thought, as the slow rhythm of his heartbeat put her to sleep.  
  
George was too afraid to move. He didn't even take full breaths in case it disturbed her. He had really screwed things up now. Though he had to admit her reaction wasn't what he'd expected. Of course she was shocked but she didn't seem too displeased.  
  
Alicia began to breathe heavily, which meant she had finally fallen asleep. George began to take normal breaths. He gently brushed a curl from her face and he moved slightly and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He breathed deeply and let the scent of her shampoo play in his nostrils.  
  
Could she like me too? This was his last conscious thought before he fell asleep as well.  
  
Back downstairs...  
  
"We have to get a lot of practice in during the holidays," Angelina said. She was sitting around a table with Fred, Katie, Lee Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"But none of the other teams have sessions during the holidays," Ron complained.  
  
"Exactly, so we'll get a head start on them. We won't have to worry about the Slytherins annoying us either. If you don't want to play, Ron, we can bring in the reserve keeper."  
  
Colin Creevey was the reserve keeper. Only Ron, Neville and Colin had tried out. Everyone knew very well that Angelina would never bring Colin in but it was Ron's dream to play on the Gryffindor House Team and it wouldn't help to get Angelina offside so he muttered a quick apology.  
  
"It's great that you want to win the Quidditch cup but you mustn't forget the O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. We should all have started studying by now." (A/N: Guess who said that!)  
  
"But the N.E.W.Ts are months away, Hermione," Lee pointed out.  
  
"It's never too early to start though. You can't afford to leave your studying till the last minute. Especially you lot," Hermione gestured to the seventh years.  
  
"You know, it's scary how much you sound like McGonagall," laughed Fred.  
  
"She does not!" Ron said defensively.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Angelina stood up swiftly. She didn't think she'd be able to stand another Weasley brother fight.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Fred pouted.  
  
"Yes Fred, there's only so much of you I can stand in one day without going crazy. I'll see you tomorrow," she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
She had to wait for Katie to finish snogging Lee. She waited and waited. In the end she just grabbed the back of Katie's robes and dragged her away.  
  
"Sorry about that," Katie straightened her hair as they ascended the stairs.  
  
"Talk about joined at the mouth," Angelina giggled.  
  
"We just happen to like each other a lot. Do you reckon George is gone by now?"  
  
"It's half past ten. He probably snuck back to his room ages ago."  
  
They entered to find the room clean and silent. The curtains on Alicia's bed were drawn.  
  
"She's asleep," Katie whispered.  
  
Angelina made her way towards her own bed but she nearly tripped on something. She searched around in the dark and her hand fell on something soft and furry. She recognised it immediately as Alicia's teddy bear, Tiger.  
  
"Hey Katie, I found Tiger on the floor," Angelina hissed.  
  
Katie lit her wand and joined her, "but Alicia never sleeps without Tiger."  
  
"Maybe we should put him back on her bed," Angelina opened the curtain and instantly knew something wasn't right. "Bring your light over here, Katie."  
  
Katie did so and they both gaped sharply.  
  
"It's George! What's he doing in Alicia's bed?" Angelina demanded in a whisper  
  
"I don't know. Should we wake them?" Katie asked.  
  
"No, we'll question Alicia in the morning," Angelina peered at the teddy in her hand, "well Tiger, it looks like you've been replaced."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: All together now...awwww. That was my favourite chapter. There's more coming soon! Please review. If you have any additional questions or comments you can email me. Even if you don't have any questions or comments feel free to email me, it makes me feel special!! potterprincess_au@hotmail.com 


	10. An Unwelcome Visitor

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the book belong to the wonderful J.K. Anything that makes you say, 'What the?' belongs to me.  
  
A/N: I don't know how I'll top the last chapter! This one has other characters in it. It's kind of tying up all the loose characters. I'm actually not really a Harry/Ginny fan either and you'll realise that as you read. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As soon as Angelina and Katie left so did Hermione and Ginny. Ron, Harry Fred and Lee were the only ones left in the common room at 11 o'clock.  
  
"I'm going to bed. You coming Ron?" Harry stood up.  
  
"Nah, I'll stay up a bit longer."  
  
"Ok. Night boys."  
  
"What's up Ronniekins? You don't look so happy. You got the girl, what's the problem?"  
  
"Mind your own business Fred," Ron snapped grumpily.  
  
"Fred and I are experts when it comes to the opposite sex. For a small fee we can help you," Lee said.  
  
"Get stuffed."  
  
"Since you're family I guess we can help you for nothing."  
  
"I don't want your stinkin' help."  
  
"We know what we're doing. Katie can't get enough of me and Fred has Angelina wrapped around his little finger," Lee boasted.  
  
"You're both whipped," said Ron sardonically.  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. So what's up? A little trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Hermione not living up to your fantasies?" Lee grinned.  
  
"It's got nothing to do with Hermione. It's Harry."  
  
"Harry? What about him?"  
  
"Well if he doesn't get a date then Hermione and I can't go together."  
  
"So? It's Harry Potter. Girls love him. You know, cute and famous and all that."  
  
"Well no one has asked him yet and time is running out. I think it's because he's you know...high maintenance. Would you want to get romantically involved with You-Know-Who's number one enemy?"  
  
"You have a point there," Fred admitted.  
  
"This is simple. Just persuade Ginny to take him," Lee suggested.  
  
"My best friend and my little sister? Too weird," Ron shook his head violently in an attempt to banish the image from his mind.  
  
"I don't like it either but it's your only choice," Fred said.  
  
"What about Alicia?"  
  
"No chance."  
  
"How would you know?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I've known her since I was about five years old. You of all people should know that she doesn't go for younger guys."  
  
"Shut up Fred."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Lee looked from one to the other.  
  
"Young Ronald here used to have the biggest crush on Ms. Spinnet. He used to follow her around like a demented puppy dog."  
  
"I was only nine years old and she was around our house all the time. Mum says it was only natural," Ron said as a blush crept across his cheeks.  
  
"Ickle Ronnie likes Alicia," Lee cackled.  
  
"Liked! I LIKED her!"  
  
"He gave her a flower once. It was full of ants though. One bit her finger and she had some kind of allergic reaction. The swelling didn't go down for days. It was a classic," Fred recalled with a laugh.  
  
"You two were no help at all!" Ron stomped up to bed.  
  
Ron tossed and turned. He didn't want to take advice from Fred and Lee but much to his disgust they did make a little sense. Ron decided then that he was going to talk to Ginny in the morning.  
  
Next morning...  
  
George woke up at around four. His arm was feeling oddly numb because Alicia had rolled over and was lying on it.  
  
George realised he had better get out before Angelina and Katie woke up and discovered them. He slid his arm out from under Alicia and opened the curtain as quietly as he could. He then noticed Tiger on the floor; he picked him up and put him beside the sleeping girl.  
  
He kissed her softly on the forehead then closed the curtain and grabbed his shoes out from under the bed. He soundlessly tiptoed back to his own room.  
  
Later that morning...  
  
Alicia slowly began to wake and the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She smiled and rolled over, her curtains had been fully opened and George was gone. Alicia clutched Tiger to her chest and sighed. She looked up and saw Angelina brushing her hair in the mirror between their beds.  
  
"Good morning!" Angelina said brightly. "She's awake Katie!"  
  
"About time!" Katie came running out of the bathroom and jumped on Alicia's bed.  
  
"Good morning girls," Alicia sat up and the girls positioned themselves on either side of her. Alicia yawned. It was extremely unusual for the girls to be so cheery in the morning. Especially a Saturday morning.  
  
"How was last night?" Angelina asked in an off hand manner. Alicia had a feeling that it wasn't really off hand.  
  
"Um...it was interesting," she answered slowly.  
  
"I bet it was," Katie giggled furiously.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Alicia asked cautiously. They didn't know did they? Angelina confirmed her fear.  
  
"We saw George in your bed last night."  
  
"Oh," she blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"So what did you two get up to last night?"  
  
"Don't you dare postulate," Alicia warned.  
  
"Tell us what happened then!"  
  
Alicia didn't want them jumping to conclusions so she told them the whole story, strawberries, letters and all.  
  
"Girl, you are so smitten!" Angelina exclaimed.  
  
"I am not!" Alicia insisted. They didn't believe her for a second.  
  
"If you're not smitten then stop smiling," Katie challenged.  
  
Alicia managed to keep her face straight for half a second before the corners of her mouth twitched involuntarily.  
  
"Ha! You're swooning!"  
  
She shook her head fiercely.  
  
"You want him. You don't have to deny it."  
  
"Ok, maybe I want him a little-"  
  
"Leeshy likes Georgie!"  
  
All three of them broke into a giggling fit. They only stopped when Katie rolled off the bed. It took the girls a long time to get ready this morning. As it was the first day of the holidays they didn't have to wear robes around school. (A/N Is this true? I don't think J.K really mentioned it. Let's just pretend they do anyway)  
  
Once they were ready they all bounced happily down stairs. Fred was sitting on an armchairby himself.  
  
"Mornin' Fred," Angelina ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Hey, buttercup. Sleep well?"  
  
"Not as well as Alicia. You ready for breakfast?" Angelina quickly changed the subject after a reprimanding glare from Alicia.  
  
"I have to wait for Lee and George. Lee can't find his other shoe. We'll meet you down there."  
  
"Ok. We'll save you seats."  
  
"Buttercup?" Alicia questioned as they made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
"It's his new nickname for me. I don't know where he got it. I'm just glad he stopped calling me Angie."  
  
"I didn't think you two were on a nickname basis," said Alicia.  
  
Angelina told them about their broomshed escapade.  
  
"Ah, the broomshed," Alicia sighed nostalgically. "Oliver and I used to go in there."  
  
"I didn't need to know that," Angelina laughed.  
  
"Too much information," Katie agreed.  
  
Being the first day of the holidays meant there was an air of excitement in the Hall. The absence of the Slytherins only added to the student's happiness.  
  
The three girls were waiting patiently for the appearance of the boys when Meenal approached them with a large smile on her face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Katie enquired.  
  
"Danny Johns just agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me!"  
  
"Congratulations," Alicia grinned. She knew how much Meenal liked Danny.  
  
"So are you going with Roger?"  
  
Alicia immediately stopped smiling. She didn't want to talk about it; Angelina noticed this and spoke for her.  
  
"She decided she could do better."  
  
Meenal accepted this answer and bid them farewell and headed for the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Sorry to get into your business, George told us what happened."  
  
"He didn't do it voluntarily though, we made him tell," Katie added quickly.  
  
"Made who tell?" The boys appeared across the table.  
  
"Never mind. Did you find your shoe?" Angelina asked Lee.  
  
"Yeah, George accidentally threw it out the window yesterday."  
  
"How can you accidentally throw a shoe out the window?"  
  
Everyone looked at Alicia. She didn't know that George had gone on his rampage yesterday. No one wanted to tell her because she definitely wouldn't be happy about it.  
  
"It happens," George answered as he glanced at Alicia. She blushed shyly and busied herself with her bacon and eggs.  
  
Once breakfast was finished Ron asked Ginny to accompany him for a walk around the grounds. It took some persuading but she finally agreed.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather walk with Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course. I actually want to ask you something."  
  
"Make it quick then."  
  
He explained the situation then told Ginny, in no uncertain terms, that she had to go with Harry.  
  
"You can't make me ask Harry. I'm trying to get over my crush and going to the Ball with him will not help."  
  
"Then you still like him a bit so what's the problem?"  
  
"He doesn't like me at all. I do not want to embarrass myself."  
  
"I'll talk to him, make him agree."  
  
"Fine, if you can get him to agree then I'll go with him," Ginny said.  
  
"Deal," Ron felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Ginny grinned smugly at her brothers retreating back, he would never convince Harry to go with her.  
  
Ron ran up to Gryffindor tower and found Harry by himself reading a book. He spotted Hermione sitting at a table with Neville. She was looking very frustrated as she tried to teach Neville a complex potion.  
  
With Hermione occupied, Ron went and sat beside Harry.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Ssh. Not so loud."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Has anyone asked you to the Ball yet?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I know someone perfect for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ginny," Ron said.  
  
Harry dropped his abruptly, "Ginny? You're joking!"  
  
"Could you boys keep it down please?" Hermione looked over disgruntledly at them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny?" Ron demanded quietly.  
  
"Well she's your little sister. I can't."  
  
"Yes you can, you have to."  
  
"I don't HAVE to do anything."  
  
"But if you don't go with Ginny then I can't go with Hermione. Do it for me. Please. You don't even have to dance with her. Just go as friends."  
  
Harry looked into his friends pleading eyes. He knew he didn't fancy Ginny but he did want Ron and Hermione to be happy.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with her. Only as a friend though."  
  
"Excellent!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What's excellent?" Hermione asked. She had given up on Neville and gone to join the boys.  
  
"Harry is going to the Ball with Ginny!"  
  
"That's great Harry," she smiled widely.  
  
Out by the lake...  
  
The Gryffindor seventh years were relaxing in the sun. (A/N Ok I know it's supposed to be winter there but I'm writing this the Australian way. They get a nice warm Christmas!)  
  
Angelina and Fred were arguing about Quidditch and Katie and Lee were doing 'couple' stuff. Alicia and George sat between the pairs in silence.  
  
"Are you feeling better today?" George finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm much better."  
  
That was followed by an extended silence. Alicia couldn't figure out was wrong. It was only George. Why couldn't she talk to him normally anymore? She found herself analysing everything he did. When they were walking and their shoulders touched she got goosebumps. She had never done that before.  
  
Now as they sat on the grass George swept some dirt from his jeans and brushed Alicia's leg in the process. She felt more goosebumps creep up her skin and she quickly folded her arms so he wouldn't see. Had he meant to touch her? What was she suppose to do? Was he wearing aftershave?  
  
"This is stupid," Alicia proclaimed suddenly.  
  
"I know, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
More silence. Why couldn't she just ask him? It was George, he wouldn't reject her like Davies had.  
  
"Look George, about the Ball..."  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't expecting you to still want to go with me."  
  
"I want to go with you," she blurted.  
  
"You still want to go with me after...what happened?"  
  
"Especially after what happened."  
  
George blushed. He wasn't great at reading signs but that had to be something. Still, he wanted to be sure.  
  
"So are we going as friends or as a couple?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't mind either way."  
  
"Neither do I, you can decide."  
  
"I think it's best if you decide."  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Just go as a couple before you drive us all crazy!"  
  
Alicia and George stared at Fred.  
  
Realising he had been caught, Fred put on the most innocent look he could muster, "not that I was listening or anything."  
  
"Yep. That was subtle Fred," Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's a pain but he has a point," Alicia turned to George. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's the best idea my brother's ever had."  
  
Six days later...  
  
It was now only a week to the Ball and things were going swimmingly. (A/N That's for you Kaye) Alicia and George were going as a 'couple' and much to her distress Ginny and Harry were going as 'friends'. Then everything turned sour during a mid-afternoon Gryffindor training session.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie stopped suddenly in mid air.  
  
"Katie! What are you doing?" Alicia ran into her.  
  
"Look," she pointed towards the ground.  
  
The whole team stopped their flying drills and looked down. Lee, Hermione and Ginny were arguing with someone wearing a hooded jumper.  
  
"Just go away!" Lee's angry voice carried as the team circled lower.  
  
Alicia's stomach dropped as she realised who it was.  
  
"What does he want?" She groaned.  
  
"Who is it? I still can't tell," Fred squinted.  
  
"It's Roger Davies."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: Ooh! A cliffhanger! Aren't I nasty? (The answers no) Ok next chapter coming soon. Keep reviewing! 


	11. Time to Face the Consequences

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? I don't own Harry Potter and co. I made few characters here and there but I used my friend's names because I suck at names.  
  
Rating: Ok so I know I said I'd try to keep the rating at PG. I bumped it up to PG-13 just in case. Yes bad Alicia.  
  
A/N: Did everyone like my little cliffhanger? Again thanks for the encouragement! Personally I like this chapter so see what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"You sure it's him?" Angelina asked. The person was wearing a hood; it could have been anyone.  
  
"Positive. I spent six months staring at the stupid git."  
  
"We'll go get rid of him while you stay up here with Ron and Harry," George advised.  
  
"I don't need to be shielded. I'm coming down as well," Alicia said.  
  
"You're better off staying away from him," Katie was quick to side with George on the issue.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to avoid him forever."  
  
"Just stay up here where you're safe," said George almost pleadingly.  
  
"I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself pretty well."  
  
"But pretty well isn't good enough."  
  
"Don't argue with me George. I need to know what he wants."  
  
With that she descended. Under other circumstances she would have thought George's over-protectiveness was sweet but right now she just wanted to sort things out with Davies once and for all.  
  
"She's too stubborn for her own good," George sighed as he and the team followed her down.  
  
"What's going on between you and Davies?" Harry and Ron demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Alicia promised.  
  
She landed first and Davies took off his hood. He smiled and started to walk towards her but Lee jumped in front of him.  
  
"It's all right, Lee," Alicia said quickly.  
  
Lee reluctantly joined everyone else in a huddle behind Alicia.  
  
"Hello beautiful," Davies grinned at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" She swung her broom over her shoulder.  
  
"I've been asking around about you. As it turns out you're quite desirable and I was crazy to reject you."  
  
"Is that so?" Alicia fought the need to laugh. She had never heard herself described as 'desirable'.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that I'll go to the Ball with you."  
  
"Well thanks but I have a date."  
  
"Who?" He demanded.  
  
"George Weasley."  
  
Davies started laughing, "a Weasley? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Alicia snapped. She didn't like to get angry but when someone insulted her friends she had been known to lose her cool.  
  
"A Weasley? You've lowered your standards considerably. You're a kind person, you probably just felt sorry for him. You took pity on the misfit from a poor family, it's really quite admirable of you," Davies raised his voice so everyone was able to hear his degrading comments.  
  
Alicia was suddenly aware of the noise behind her. There was a lot of scuffling and yelling. Alicia recognised George yelling something along the lines of, "Let me go! I'll kill the bloody prat!"  
  
"Watch what you say," Alicia warned through gritted teeth. Her blood was boiling. She couldn't recall ever being so angry.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't? You're just a girl."  
  
Davies was wrong, she wasn't just a girl. She was a livid girl with a broomstick.  
  
Without another thought she swung her broom wildly and caught him in the side of the head. Everyone fell silent as Davies staggered then fell. There was a collective gasp of amazement. Alicia dropped her broom and put both of her hands over her mouth. She had just assaulted the Head Boy!  
  
She slowly turned around to the others. They all had identical looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"Blimey!" Lee exclaimed. "I never knew you had it in ya!"  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off," Fred said as he watched Davies stir with wide eyes.  
  
Hermione's glistening prefect badge caught Alicia's eye. Hermione stood between Harry and Ron looking furious.  
  
Alicia dropped her hands and looked at the ground, "how many points are you going to take?"  
  
"Points? It was a great shot."  
  
"Huh?" Alicia looked up in wonder.  
  
"Don't think I'm going soft but he should have shut up when you told him to. Let's just pretend I had my eyes closed."  
  
"No one trashes the Weasley's and gets away with it," Angelina nodded firmly and clutched Fred's hand.  
  
Davies began to moan and wriggle around.  
  
Alicia went and knelt beside him, "I'm sorry Roger but I did warn you."  
  
"Foolish girl," his hand shot out and grabbed a handful of her hair. He yanked her curls and she fell to the ground beside him.  
  
Alicia screamed and all hell broke loose. George had taken enough crap from Davies already. He ran, lunged and landed on top of him. Alicia squealed as punches were thrown.  
  
She definitely didn't want to be in the middle of this. Davies released her hair and she was able to roll out of the way.  
  
"Alicia!" Ginny helped Angelina and Katie drag her to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" Angelina asked anxiously. She was incredibly worried.  
  
"I think so," Alicia rubbed the side of her head.  
  
"That's my girl," Angelina wrapped her in a big hug.  
  
"Let the boys take care of it," Katie stroked her tousled hair.  
  
Alicia struggled away from the girls and turned around. What had started out as a fight between George and Davies had quickly escalated into an all in brawl. Even Harry and Ron had jumped in.  
  
Hermione stood nearby stomping her foot madly.  
  
"As a prefect I demand you stop at once!"  
  
No one heard her over the grunting, yelping, swearing and punching.  
  
"Maybe we should do something before they kill each other," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Each grab a guy and separate them," Angelina instructed. She was rather good at taking charge.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down Licia."  
  
"Katie, seriously, I'm fine."  
  
The girls marched bravely towards the melee. It could hardly be called a fight anymore; it was just a big confused jumble.  
  
"Hey! That's me you just kicked in the shin, Ron!"  
  
"Sorry Lee!"  
  
Alicia grabbed a hold of Ron and Harry while Angelina grabbed Fred. Katie snatched up the back of Lee's shirt. Ginny tried to pry George away from Davies but he shrugged her away and continued hitting every part of Davies he could reach.  
  
Alicia left Hermione to fuss over Ron and Harry and she ran to George.  
  
"George Weasley!" She screamed shrilly.  
  
For a second George thought it was his mother. He stopped pounding into Davies and looked up. Alicia was standing there with her hands on her hips. She was covered in dirt and grass and her curls were one big tangle. George noticed she was shaking slightly and looking agitated.  
  
While he was preoccupied with Alicia, Davies took the opportunity to sucker punch him in the stomach. Alicia squeaked in surprise and George clutched his middle. Davies pushed George off him and scrambled to his feet, he was an absolute mess. Blood poured from his nose which was sitting at an odd angle.  
  
"You're going to regret that Weasley!" He pointed menacingly at George. Blood sprayed everywhere as he spoke. "I'll make you pay!"  
  
He left in a hurry. Alicia gently helped George up. Everyone was eager to leave the scene of the crime so they trudged (or in Lee's case limped) back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What happened with Davies in the first place?" Ginny asked once they were safely in the common room.  
  
"Fred and Angelina can tell you," Alicia said.  
  
Wordlessly she followed George up to his room. Once they were inside she closed the door.  
  
"I'm fine you know," George sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You sure?" She knelt in down in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, Davies punches like a girl."  
  
"You look a little pale," she pressed her palm to his forehead.  
  
"Stop fussing, I feel fine."  
  
"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey just to be sure."  
  
"Quit hovering. If I wasn't feeling well I'd tell you."  
  
"I'm not hovering," Alicia sniffed indignantly.  
  
"Yes you are. You hover just like my mum."  
  
There was another one of those damn awkward silences that had become so abundant  
  
"Why did you do it?" Alicia asked out of the blue.  
  
"Do what? Bash the crap out of Davies?"  
  
"Yeah, why'd you do it?"  
  
George tried desperately to come up with a competent response. Well she probably wanted the truth so...  
  
"I did it for you."  
  
"Me? But you know I don't like violence."  
  
"Says the girl who whacked him in the head with a broom?" George chuckled.  
  
"Ok, so I admit it wasn't very diplomatic of me," Alicia giggled.  
  
"Cracking shot though."  
  
"You taught me how to do that."  
  
"Did I? I don't remember it," George thought hard.  
  
"It was a few summers ago when Fred broke his collar bone and you were desperate for Beater practice. I helped you out."  
  
"Wasn't that when you knocked me out with the club? No wonder I couldn't remember it at first."  
  
"I'm getting more and more violent," Alicia suddenly realised.  
  
George laughed at the horror stricken look on her face. "I must be a bad influence."  
  
"That's the way I like it though," Alicia smiled and rested her arms on his knees.  
  
They stared at each other for a while. She was driving George crazy! She was so close and her skin looked so smooth. He just had to touch her. How to do it subtly though?  
  
"You have some dirt on your face," he reached out to brush her cheek.  
  
She jumped up before contact was made and rushed to the mirror beside Lee's bed.  
  
"There's no dirt on my face," she examined her reflection carefully.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to brush your hair, love," the mirror commented.  
  
"Are you hallucinating George? There's nothing on my face."  
  
"I know. It was just an excuse to touch you," George admitted quietly.  
  
A powerful cough escaped from Alicia and she ended up spitting all over the mirror.  
  
"There's no need for that!" The mirror said in surprise.  
  
"So the thought of me touching you causes you to choke. That's reassuring."  
  
"It's not like that," Alicia wiped the mirror clean. She surveyed her appearance. She tried to smooth her hair but it just frizzed up again.  
  
"Does the mere thought of me make you sick?"  
  
"Stop being ridiculous George. I was just going to say that you don't need an excuse to touch me."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
George thought all his Christmases had come at once.  
  
"Of course you don't. If this is going to work at all then we have to be comfortable with each other, right?"  
  
"Right." George agreed immediately. He went and joined her in front of the mirror.  
  
"You make a delightful couple," the mirror said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh huh," George said absent-mindedly. He decided to throw caution to the wind and he pulled her hair aside to reveal her bare neck.  
  
A pleasant shiver ran up Alicia's spine as she felt his warm breath on her exposed skin. She was burning in anticipation. George was lingering around and teasing her. He ran his fingertips up and down her neck.  
  
"George," she pleaded softly.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled into her hair.  
  
George hadn't meant to tease her, he just wanted to savour the moment. He licked his lips then pressed them to her neck delicately.  
  
Alicia felt unbelievably weak at the knees. She very nearly collapsed right there. George must have sensed this because he wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her.  
  
George ceased all thought and continued with hungry little kisses all over her neck and shoulders. At the moment all he wanted to do was kiss every inch of her. He knew very well she wouldn't let him so he had to make do.  
  
"We should stop," Alicia said.  
  
"Mmm," George answered indistinctly.  
  
As if on cue the bedroom door flew open. The pair broke apart promptly. Fred stood in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but McGonagall wants you in her office right now," he reported solemnly.  
  
"Both of us?" Alicia asked anxiously.  
  
"Only George."  
  
"He's made it personal, I thought he would," George nodded.  
  
"Well I'm coming with you."  
  
"No Leesh."  
  
"Do I have to get violent?"  
  
Fred didn't know what was going on but the thought of Alicia being violent made him laugh.  
  
"Well I don't want to keep the Professor waiting," George sighed.  
  
"I'll come and support you as well," Fred grabbed his brother's shoulder.  
  
"I could be in serious trouble here," George realised.  
  
"McGonagall is into second chances and benefit of the doubt though," Alicia reasoned.  
  
"But how many second chances have I had now? On my count about 67. I've used up my nine lives, guys."  
  
It took Alicia a second to get the gist then she was alarmed. "No way, George. They'd never expel you. Would they?"  
  
"It was bound to happen sometime. Maybe I can get a job at the Ministry with Percy," George mused.  
  
"Now you're just talking crazy. They'd never expel just one of us," Fred argued.  
  
"Be realistic, Fred, they've been looking for an excuse to separate us for years."  
  
They entered the common room and it was like someone had died. Everyone fell silent as the trio crossed the room and left the portrait hole. People were obviously thinking along the same lines as George.  
  
"You'll be fine," Alicia assured him.  
  
"Your optimism is refreshing but it's me against the Head Boy. Who are they going to believe?"  
  
"Leesh and I will back you up."  
  
"Thanks but I doubt it will do much good."  
  
George knocked on the door of McGonagalls office reluctantly.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
They did so and found the professor pacing the length of the room. She looked up and shook her head at the sight of all three of them.  
  
"I believe I only asked for one person."  
  
"We're here to support George," Alicia stepped forward.  
  
"I should have expected as much. Very well then sit down," McGonagall rubbed her temples.  
  
Alicia and George sat in the chairs in front of her desk. Fred stood next to Alicia. He noted the fact McGonagall looked very disturbed.  
  
"You know why you're here Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Could it have something to do with a certain Head Boy?"  
  
"This is not a joke. This is a very serious matter."  
  
"It was just a friendly spat," George said innocently.  
  
"You broke his nose."  
  
Alicia smirked but a simple look from McGonagall silenced her.  
  
"So what's my punishment? A few detentions? Some lost points?"  
  
"Not this time Mr. Weasley. I have no choice but to forbid you from attending the Yule Ball."  
  
"You can't do that!" Alicia and the twins yelled at the same time.  
  
"I can and I have. Do not undermine my authority."  
  
"It's not fair!" Alicia jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ms. Spinnet! You do not tell me what is fair and unfair."  
  
"I'll do detention for a month! Just please let me go to the Ball!" George pleaded.  
  
"It has already been cleared with Professor Dumbledore. You are to stay alone in your common room during the duration of the dance. No arguments."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: Whoops! Another cliffhanger! Sorry. I will try to update quickly though. It's my birthday today! I'm 17 now! Yay for me! Anyway how did you like the smoochy scene? Was it ok? I've never attempted anything like that before so I'd love everyone's opinion! 


	12. Alicia's Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter. I'm not going to make any money from this story, I'm just writing it because I'm bored and I can't be bothered studying for the HSC.  
  
A/N: YAY! I got 50 reviews! Thanks to qtsugar1001 for being my 50th. My next goal is 100 so please keep reviewing!  
  
Where were we? Oh right. George just found out that he isn't allowed to go to the Yule Ball. What ever will they do now? Read and find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
George knew there was no point in arguing with Professor McGonagall. He literally had to drag Alicia and Fred with him. They insisted on protesting the punishment and lost ten points in the process.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined everything for you Licia," George apologised as they slowly walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"It's not your fault," Alicia squeezed his hand comfortingly.  
  
"I don't think Andrew Brady from Hufflepuff has a date yet. You should go with him, I've seen him checking you out a couple of times."  
  
"I don't want to go with anybody but you George."  
  
"It's ok, it's your last chance to attend a Hogwarts Ball, you deserve to go."  
  
"And so do you."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in painful silence.  
  
"Pink Hippopotamus," Fred said to the Fat Lady and she swung for ward to admit them.  
  
All eyes in the common room turned to them. Everyone waited expectantly to hear what happened. George didn't want to relive the experience so he whispered in Alicia's ear.  
  
"I'm going up to have a shower before dinner."  
  
"Ok," she kissed him on the cheek and he headed for the boy's stairs amid questioning murmurs.  
  
"What happened?" Angelina grabbed Fred and Alicia and hauled them towards a nearby table.  
  
"He didn't get expelled did he?" Ginny asked anxiously.  
  
"No, he's been banned from attending the Yule Ball," Alicia chewed on her bottom lip furiously.  
  
"Is that all? When you walked in here you looked like it was the end of the world," Lee commented.  
  
"It might as well be," Alicia sulked.  
  
"It's ok, you'll be able to find someone else," Angelina rubbed her back.  
  
"I don't want anyone else! I want to go with George!" Alicia shrugged her friends away and stomped up to her room.  
  
"Poor Leesh," Kaite shook her head sadly.  
  
"They want to go together so badly," Fred added.  
  
"It was obviously Davies who suggested the form of punishment. Only he could be so spiteful," Lee said.  
  
"I bet he thinks Alicia will go to the Ball with him if he gets George out of the picture."  
  
"If that's what he thinks then he's stupider than he looks."  
  
Later on at dinner…  
  
The seventh years sat at the end of the Gryffindor table in taciturn. Every once in a while someone would glance sympathetically George's way. He was sullenly shifting his food around his plate.  
  
"Come on, Georgie, eat something," Alicia urged from beside him.  
  
"Not hungry," he mumbled.  
  
"Please just humour me," she stabbed a piece of chicken from his plate with a fork and presented it to him.  
  
"If it'll make you happy," he grabbed the fork and took a laboured bite from the cold chicken. He chewed briefly and swallowed. It slid awkwardly down his dry throat.  
  
Just then George spotted someone who almost made him regurgitate the chicken. Davies was coming towards their table. The students in the Hall ceased their respective conversations and turned to watch the scene. Word traveled fast in Hogwarts and everyone agreed that George had gone too far this time. Obviously no one knew the real Roger Davies.  
  
"Good evening," Davies walked up behind Fred, Angelina and Lee.  
  
Everyone ignored him and stared at their plates. Alicia peeked up at the teacher's table. She felt safer knowing that they were all watching intently.  
  
"I heard what happened, Weasley, dreadful luck that."  
  
"Don't let him get to you," Alicia said under her breath.  
  
George just grunted inaudibly. Ignoring Roger Davies was like ignoring a pimple. The more you disregard him the more annoying he becomes. George wished he could pop Davies like a pimple.  
  
"I just came to say there's no hard feelings. I'm sorry you can't go to the Ball but when you decide to stage an unprovoked attack on someone of my authority you have to expect such a punishment."  
  
There were whispers of approval throughout the students. Everybody thought Davies was being incredibly benevolent.  
  
Alicia knew better and it took all her self-control now not to slap him. Instead she spoke clearly and calmly.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I've come to offer you a lifeline. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to go to the Ball alone just because your partner has violent urges. I'd be honoured if you'd accompany me to the dance."  
  
There was a murmur of excitement and some girls groaned in disappointment. Alicia shook her head and slid her arm around George's waist.  
  
"I'd rather go alone than with you," she said and her voice wavered dangerously.  
  
Davies eyes narrowed. He had hoped that she'd be forced to accept if he asked in front of everyone else.  
  
"Well at least-"  
  
"Bugger off, Roger," Alicia finally said.  
  
The student body gasped in outrage. Nobody ever told the Head Boy to 'bugger off'.  
  
"But I'm opening-"  
  
"Don't take no for an answer do you?" Fred smirked.  
  
"Mind your own business. Be rational Alicia," Davies pleaded.  
  
"What part of bugger off don't you understand?" Katie asked him.  
  
He just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.  
  
"She's crazy!" A girl from Hufflepuff exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong Roger?" Angelina giggled.  
  
He looked like he wanted to say something but glanced around the Hall and reconsidered. He managed to keep his composure and he walked back to his table.  
  
The group that had only moments ago been devoid of mirth began to laugh. They were fully aware of the mortified looks they were getting from everyone but that only made them laugh more. The Hall began to empty and they stayed behind momentarily.  
  
"Thanks for the support guys," Alicia smiled at her friends.  
  
"Glad to help Leesh."  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Lee snickered.  
  
George forced a smile. The event had amused him but it failed to improve his mood any. The bottom line was he couldn't go with Alicia and no matter how many times she rejected Davies it wasn't going to change.  
  
Back in the common room Alicia sat at a table with her quill, ink and some pieces of parchment.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Leesh?" George sat down beside her.  
  
"I figured it was time I told everyone about us."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Oliver and my family."  
  
"Ah- will your parents approve?"  
  
"My mum will be delighted, she adores you. My dad on the other hand…"  
  
"Doesn't he like me?" Asked George in surprise. He always thought he got alone rather well with Mr. Spinnet.  
  
"He likes you, he just always had ideals on Percy and I."  
  
"Percy!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. He's such a sensible, ambitious young man," Alicia repeated what her father had told her.  
  
"A little too ambitious if you ask me," George added darkly.  
  
"Percy's fine. In moderation of course," Alicia grinned.  
  
"I should probably tell my family as well. Mum will be ecstatic, she loves you."  
  
Alicia beamed and he went up stairs to write his letter. At that moment she decided that she had to find a way to get George to the Ball.  
  
Early the next morning…  
  
Alicia lay awake at six o'clock. She had been awake half the night trying to come up with a plan. There was no way she was going to sleep now; she was too wound up.  
  
Alicia climbed out of bed and went and put on some track pants and a singlet top. She decided going for a jog around the grounds was the best way to calm herself down.  
  
"Angie?" She whispered as she pulled Angelina's curtains open.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" She mumbled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Want to come for a jog with me?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Give me ten minutes," Angelina groaned.  
  
Alicia went and repeated the same process with Katie. When she told her what time it was Katie threw a pillow at her head. Alicia decided to go ask the boys.  
  
She went and knocked lightly on their door.  
  
"Who is it?" Someone asked.  
  
"Alicia."  
  
"Come in then."  
  
She entered. Fred was sitting up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Want to come for a jog with Angelina and I?"  
  
"Will she be wearing a top like that?" Fred pointed at Alicia's singlet.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"I'm in," he jumped out of bed and rifled through his wardrobe.  
  
"What's going on?" Lee rolled over, "oh, hi Alicia."  
  
"Morning. Want to come for a jog with us?"  
  
"You get to see Angelina and Alicia in singlets," Fred added.  
  
"That's enough motivation for me," Lee sat up.  
  
Alicia raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"I'm joking Licia. You know I only look at Katie."  
  
"Don't wake George, he had a rough night. Tossed and turned continuously," Fred said before he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Alicia nodded and went down to the common room to wait for them. About ten minutes later the three of them joined her.  
  
"I was just thinking we go around the lake a couple of times," Alicia said as they exited the sleeping castle.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Fred. He hadn't stopped looking at Angelina's chest since they met in the common room.  
  
"If you don't stop staring at me I'll poke your eyes out," she threatened.  
  
Angelina and Fred began to jog and Lee and Alicia followed behind.  
  
"I'm trying to come up with a way to get George to come to the Yule Ball," Alicia told Lee.  
  
"Well you could-"  
  
"I don't want to break any rules though," she quickly added.  
  
"In that case I can't help you."  
  
Alicia increased her pace to catch up with the other two. She drew level with Fred.  
  
"I'm trying to come up with a way to get George allowed to attend the Ball. I don't want to break any rules though."  
  
"Sorry Leesh but you're asking the wrong guy for help. Lee and I could go rough up Davies but that wouldn't help George."  
  
"Don't go rough him up. The last thing we need is for you too to get banned as well," Alicia said.  
  
Then just like that it hit her. Maybe that wasn't the last thing they needed. Yes, that was the answer! She grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him to a halt.  
  
"Hey!" He protested.  
  
Angelina and Lee stopped as well. Alicia grabbed Fred's upper arms tightly.  
  
"You just gave me the most brilliant idea!"  
  
"I did?" Fred's eyes widened. The look on Alicia's face scared him slightly.  
  
"He did?" Angelina asked in amazement.  
  
"It'll take a bit of organisation though. I'll need Hermione's help," Alicia briefly hugged Fred then sprinted back to the castle.  
  
Angelina, Fred and Lee watched in bewilderment.  
  
"I really think George is having a bad influence on her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
A/N: So what's her plan? I suppose I better make one up! Joking. I already have one in mind actually. I'll try to put some R/H and H/G in the next chapter. Keep those reviews coming! 


	13. Gryffindors Stand United

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: How is everyone? We're getting close to 100 reviews! So please keep reviewing! I just have a little something to say before we continue. I'm assuming most of my reviewers like G/A to some degree. I have extensively searched ff.net for all G/A fics and if you like them too then go check out my favourites. I strongly recommend Love Square, Four of a Kind and Any Which Way. Do yourself a favour and give them a read.  
  
Ok I know I said I'd try to put some other couples in this chapter but I couldn't find anywhere to put them! Please don't hate me! To make up for it I PROMISE I'll devote the entire next chapter to other couples!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hermione was having a pleasant dream involving a certain Weasley. When she was rudely shaken from her state of bliss.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"Hermione, wake up, I need your help," Alicia said urgently.  
  
"Keep it down. Some of us need our beauty sleep," Lavender drawled from the next bed.  
  
"Help with what?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I think I know how to get McGonagall to let George come to the Ball but I need your help."  
  
"I'm sorry for you and George but I'm a little busy," said Hermione, eager to get back to her dream.  
  
"You're not busy, you're sleeping. Unless of course you were dreaming about a Weasley."  
  
Realising she had been caught, Hermione turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," Alicia soothed.  
  
"It's only half past six, do you really need my help right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, ok. Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs."  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione, I owe you one," Alicia skipped happily out of the room.  
  
"I really need to learn to lock the door from now on," Hermione crawled lazily out of bed.  
  
Alicia jumped down the stairs two at a time. Now all she needed was one more person…  
  
"Trevor," someone whispered from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Neville Longbottom crawling under a table in search of his nomadic toad.  
  
"Neville! Just the person I wanted to see!"  
  
"Me?" He squeaked and bumped his head, not once, but twice.  
  
"You'll be perfect."  
  
"Uh-well…sorry but I'm going to the Ball with Hannah Abbott," Neville stood up and rubbed his head.  
  
"No, no, not that. I need a strong young man like yourself to do a job for me," Alicia smiled sweetly. Her mother had taught her that flattery gets you everywhere.  
  
"Well I did start to do weights over the summer."  
  
"It shows," she winked.  
  
"What do you need to me to do?" Neville puffed out his chest proudly.  
  
"I need you to stand by the portrait hole and make sure no one leaves. People can come in but no one is allowed to go to breakfast until I say so. Understand?"  
  
Neville nodded firmly. He went and positioned himself in front of the entrance/exit. He stood with his legs slightly apart and his arms folded across his chest. Alicia thought he resembled a bouncer from a seedy muggle nightclub. Except of course he was still wearing his cowboy pajamas  
  
Hermione appeared and they sat at a table so Alicia could explain her plan.  
  
"It's very daring," Hermione said. She was torn between admiration and amusement.  
  
"So will it be breaking any rules?" Alicia asked nervously.  
  
"Not blatantly but maybe indirectly. I'm not positive but at the moment no rules come to mind."  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
"I was actually thinking of doing the same sort of thing with S.P.E.W."  
  
"Uh-huh great. So do you think it will work?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure but it will definitely make them reconsider. I actually have a few suggestions."  
  
After a few suggestions the plan was finalised. So Alicia waited and listened to Hermione campaign about the unfair treatment of House Elves. George and Katie finally came downstairs.  
  
"Mornin' gorgeous," Alicia smiled brightly.  
  
"Morning honey," Katie teased.  
  
"I was talking to George."  
  
"Yeah I'm the gorgeous one here," he nudged Katie.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Alicia asked George.  
  
"Not really. Have you seen Fred and Lee this morning?"  
  
"They're out jogging with Angelina."  
  
"Since when did Fred jog?"  
  
"Since Angelina got a new sports singlet."  
  
"Should have known. So what are you two discussing?" George and Katie sat on either side of Alicia.  
  
"I have a plan to get you to the Ball."  
  
Alicia proceeded to tell George and Katie what she had in mind.  
  
"I never knew you were so cunning," he said.  
  
"Neither did I," she admitted.  
  
"How are you going to get everyone to listen though?" Katie asked.  
  
"If you wear that top you'll have the attention of all the male Gryffindors," George smirked.  
  
"You're as bad as your brother," Alicia shook her head.  
  
"Actually I may be able to help you out," George jumped up and headed back to his room.  
  
"Should I be worried?" Alicia glanced at the girls.  
  
"Definitely."'  
  
The portrait opened and Neville stepped aside to let Angelina and the boys in. They each gave Neville a strange look and headed for the girls.  
  
"What's with him?" Fred gestured to Neville who had resumed his stance.  
  
"He's helping me with my brilliant plan."  
  
"Are you ever going to tell us about it?" Angelina asked.  
  
Alicia was getting sick of explaining it but she told her friends anyway.  
  
"That is so cool!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you come up with it?" Lee asked.  
  
"It happens in the muggle world all the time."  
  
Fred, Lee and Angelina then went upstairs to shower and change. Alicia, Hermione and Katie stayed behind and caught up on some gossip.  
  
"I'm getting tired," Neville complained.  
  
"Just a while longer. Everyone should be coming down for breakfast in about half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour! I won't last another ten minutes!"  
  
"Do you want me to go get Harry to take over for you? I'm sure he would. He's such a nice strong boy," Alicia stood up.  
  
"No. Don't get Harry I can do it," Neville said defiantly. He was sick of other people showing him up.  
  
Alicia sat back down again and Hermione nodded approvingly.  
  
"You're quite the manipulator."  
  
"It's a natural talent," Alicia shrugged.  
  
George returned with his pockets bulging. Alicia decided she didn't want to know what he was up to.  
  
"Hey did you hear Clover asked Andrew to the Ball last night?"  
  
"No. That's cool."  
  
There was a bit more gossip then the other three returned and a strange air of excitement surrounded the group. Everyone was in agreement that Alicia's plan was clever and rather daring. Fred said that if it worked it would go down in Hogwarts history.  
  
Harry and Ron decided to go down to breakfast a little early. In the common room they found Hermione and the seventh years huddled around a table. Alicia was talking and everyone was listening intently. No one noticed Harry and Ron head towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Would you mind stepping aside, Neville?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you pass," Neville remained in position.  
  
"Sir? What are you on about?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I can't let you leave."  
  
"You can't? Stop being a stupid prat and get out of the way."  
  
"Are you forgetting what happened the last time you tried to stop us leaving?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ms. Spinnet gave me strict instructions not to let anyone leave for breakfast."  
  
"Alicia? Alicia told you not to let us out?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Stop calling me sir."  
  
"Right. I'll sort this out. Alicia!" Ron bellowed.  
  
She left the table to find out what all the yelling was about. Last thing she needed was someone stuffing up her ingenious plan.  
  
"What's up Ronniekins?"  
  
"Don't call me that," he winced.  
  
"Neville reckons you told him not to let us go to breakfast."  
  
"I did tell Neville that."  
  
"Um, ok…why then?"  
  
"I have an announcement to make."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Now would you two care to help me out by doing Neville's job for a while?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please. Come on boys. I need two handsome boys like yourself to make sure no one leaves."  
  
"Your flattery no longer works on me," Ron said nonchalantly.  
  
"I'll do it," Harry offered.  
  
"Thanks Harry, you're an angel."  
  
Neville let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Trevor from under a lounge suite and scurried upstairs. Alicia returned to her friends. She was chewing her lip so much that she almost drew blood. As it neared eight o'clock she began to get jumpy. George touched her leg and she kicked out as a knee jerk reaction.  
  
"Ouch! You just kicked me!" Katie squealed.  
  
"Sorry. Oh, I can't do this," Alicia moaned and put her forehead on the table.  
  
"I suppose I can do it if you really don't want to," George rubbed her back.  
  
Alicia shook her head. It had to come from her.  
  
Ten minutes later the common room was packed with displeased students. Alicia sent Hermione and George to check the dorms were empty. They returned with a few stragglers and once she was sure the whole house was there she began.  
  
"Excuse me! Can I have your attention please!"  
  
No one heard her. Alicia wasn't known for her loud voice. She sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Flash 'em your assets," Fred suggested.  
  
"I'm not going to flash anything!" Alicia said adamantly.  
  
"It'll get their attention is all I'm saying."  
  
"You're so NOT helping."  
  
"I've got this under control. Climb up onto the table and I'll take care of it," George offered his hand to Alicia.  
  
"On top of the table?" She asked skeptically. She trusted George with her life though so she took his hand and stepped on a chair then onto the table.  
  
Some students turned around to see who was on the table but most people ignored her. Getting on the table hadn't got their attention effectively. Alicia was about to point this out to George when there was a loud bang that made her jump. She nearly fell off the table in shock.  
  
The rest of the students yelped and shrieked. Alicia then realised the source of the commotion was a Filibuster Firework George had thrown in front of her. It had managed to capture everyone's attention.  
  
"Could you warn me before you do that again?" Alicia placed her hand over her pounding heart and peered down at George.  
  
"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Alicia smiled as well. He was still a Weasley twin at heart after all. She should have expected as much from him.  
  
"What's going on?" Many students demanded.  
  
Alicia froze; she wasn't too fond of public speaking. George jumped up onto the table with her.  
  
"Shut your mouths and let the girl talk! Go ahead sweetheart," he added under his breath to Alicia.  
  
Alicia had completely lost her train of thought. Unless she was hearing things George Weasley just called her sweetheart. Her stomach fluttered in a very unsettling way.  
  
"Well?" Parvati Patil looked on expectantly.  
  
"Right," Alicia shook her head in an attempt to gather her thoughts. George hopped off the table and she was able to begin.  
  
"Fellow Gryffindors! No doubt you've all heard about the injustice lately regarding one George Weasley and one Roger Davies. You all know that as punishment George has been banned from attending the Yule Ball. I feel this is completely unjust and unnecesary!"  
  
Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Didn't George break his nose though?" Dean Thomas wondered.  
  
"I heard he attacked Roger for no reason," Ginny's friend Sandy added.  
  
"Yes, George did break his nose but the attack was by no means unprovoked. To combat this inequity I propose that as a house we boycott the Yule Ball completely."  
  
Alicia's proposition was met with stunned silence. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"You mean skip the Ball all together?"  
  
"You're quick this morning, little brother," Fred stated.  
  
"I'm not missing the Ball!" Numerous students chorused.  
  
"Why should we boycott because George bashed Roger for no reason?" Lavender demanded.  
  
"I told you before, George was provoked!" Alicia stomped her foot in annoyance.  
  
"Well how was he provoked?"  
  
Alicia stopped. She didn't want to have the whole house in on her humiliation. This had not been part of the plan; she had expected the students to jump at the chance to support one of their fellow Gryffindors. Now that she thought it over it was a huge flaw in her scheme that no one failed to spot. How could she expect everyone to disregard the very thing they were looking forward too?  
  
"It's all right, Licia, you tried," George shrugged and pretended that he wasn't disappointed. He wasn't a very good actor though and Alicia saw right through his brave face.  
  
"You want to know the whole story? Well here you go."  
  
As Alicia retold the entire horrific story George's eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen. If he had known she was going to do this he wouldn't have let her. The last thing she needed was to relive the experience.  
  
"Then Roger grabbed me by the hair. That was when George jumped in and broke his nose," Alicia finished. She was shaking slightly and her eyes stung but she remained defiant.  
  
Alicia had literally poured her heart out to everyone but they still looked a little skeptical.  
  
"That's really what happened. I was there," Harry spoke up from where he was still standing guard.  
  
There was a collective gasp from the crowd of Gryffindors. Harry Potter wouldn't lie.  
  
"What kind of guy pulls a girls hair?" Seamus Finngan shook his head sadly.  
  
"Not a very nice one obviously," Lavender answered.  
  
"You poor thing," sixth year student Clover cooed.  
  
Alicia hadn't done this for sympathy though, "So what do you say? Do we boycott or not?"  
  
"Boycott!" Came the cry.  
  
"Superb!" Alicia clapped her hands.  
  
She proceeded to tell the Gryffindors the rest of the plan. Phase two was going to be the hardest part and it was all up to Alicia.  
  
"They should be coming to see where we are any minute now," Alicia told the anxious students.  
  
No sooner had she spoken when the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall entered followed closely by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Alicia stomach plummeted to somewhere around her ankles at the sight of the headmaster. She hadn't been expecting him.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on?" McGonagall demanded. She had her hands on her hips and her lips pursed even tighter than usual.  
  
"Professors, as a house we have decided to boycott the Yule Ball in protest of the unfair treatment of George Weasley."  
  
Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed them on his robes then placed them back on and squinted at Alicia. She gulped nervously.  
  
"Ms. Spinnet? I hadn't expected something of this nature to come from you."  
  
"I know sir but this is something I strongly believe in and I'm willing to fight for it."  
  
"You really expect these scare tactics to work?" McGonagall looked around at the students.  
  
Time for phase two.  
  
"I must warn you though. If in fact everyone is not allowed to attend the dance then we'll just have our own celebration in Gryffindor tower. As you know, our parties have been known to be very destructive and raucous," Alicia said.  
  
"Who knows what shenanigans we'll get up to," Fred added.  
  
"Shenanigans?" McGonagall peered down her nose at him  
  
"Alcohol, adultery, vandalism…need I continue?"  
  
"No Mr. Weasley, I believe that's enough. Well I see we have no choice but to -"  
  
"Let George attend the Ball," Dumbledore interrupted Professor McGonagall suddenly.  
  
"Yes!" Alicia squealed.  
  
"Of course as an alternative punishment he'll have to clean the boys first floor bathroom every week for a month."  
  
"Absolutely," George nodded fervently.  
  
"But with all do respect Professor Dumbledore…" McGonagall began.  
  
"Come Minerva, I still need your help picking a band for the Ball," Dumbledore grabbed the confused professor by the arm and steered her out of the common room.  
  
"It worked!" Alicia threw her arms in the air as the portrait closed behind them.  
  
"You did it!"  
  
"What happened in there? I was about to take points from them," McGonagall complained as they walked through the corridors.  
  
"I know but you have to admire their courage and ability to stand united. I know we could have just taken points and been done with it but sometimes creativity needs to be rewarded."  
  
"Really, Albus, you just have a soft spot for Gryffindor."  
  
Back in the common room the students were celebrating and Fred and Lee had gone down to the kitchens to get some breakfast for everyone.  
  
"It actually worked," Alicia leapt off the table and threw her arms around George's neck.  
  
"Davies is gonna be so pissed off," Angelina laughed.  
  
"We get to go to the dance!"  
  
Without even thinking she thrust her lips onto George's. He was taken aback to say the least. All the whistling from the Gryffindors was forgotten and all that mattered to George was Alicia. He imagined their first kiss over and over again and his girl didn't disappoint.  
  
Alicia's head felt incredibly light as she felt George's tongue caress her own. She was losing control and she felt like she'd melt into him if this continued much longer. She wasn't quite ready to give herself to him, so regrettably she pulled away.  
  
"Why'd you tell everyone about you and Davies?" George asked with her still in his arms.  
  
"Well relationships are all about sacrifices."  
  
"Really?" He tilted his head in mock quandary. "I thought relationships were about snogging and groping?"  
  
"Yeah, that to," Alicia giggled.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~  
  
A/N: What a nice way to finish the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. At the moment I'm planning two more chapters. After that I'm thinking of doing a prequel. It will go back to the first year of the twins, Alicia, Angelina etc. It's just an idea at the moment. Tell me if you like the concept. It will have some Alicia/Oliver and we'll find out how George first became attracted to Alicia. If you want it I'll do it (even if you don't want it I'll probably do it anyway!) Ok thanks for reading and please review. 


	14. Count Down to the Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters but if I had enough money I'd try to buy them from JK. Like she's ever sell them anyway.  
  
A/N: Wow! Chapter 14 already! It seems like only yesterday I started my fan fiction account. Usually it takes me ages to write a story. For some reason I haven't experienced any writers block at all during this story. Weird.  
  
Sorry to digress. As I promised this chapter features other couples. Of course there will still be some G/A though! I failed to find another character for Harry so I guess its Harry/Ginny. You don't like them? Skip that part then.  
  
Special thanks to Meredith for her help with this chapter!  
  
`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^ `^  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It was Christmas day at Hogwarts and Hermione was woken by Lavender and Parvati giggling, shrieking and tearing wrapping paper.  
  
Hermione wanted to sleep but the lure of presents was just too strong. She threw off her covers and crawled to the end of her bed. At the foot of it lay at least seven colourful packages.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mione!" The girls said brightly.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she smiled.  
  
Hermione grabbed the present on top and ripped the wrapping off in one swipe. It was a book from her grandmother. She smiled, it was Little Women. Of course her grandmother had no idea that her presents were forwarded to Hogwarts or that Hermione was used to reading slightly more unusual books. Still, Hermione liked muggle literature.  
  
"What did you get?" Parvati enquired.  
  
"A book," Hermione held it up.  
  
"Of course," Lavender rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well what did you get from Seamus?"  
  
"These," she held up a pair of love heart earrings.  
  
"I thought you already had three pairs of them?"  
  
"Five pairs actually but it's the thought that counts."  
  
"What about you Parvati? What did Dean get you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth…I'm not sure," Parvati held up a shirt that Hermione recognised as a football jersey.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she didn't know the team colours but assumed it was West Ham.  
  
"So what did Ron get you?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
Hermione unwrapped the rest of her presents. She ended up with five books from various relatives, fudge and a knitted jumper with a cat on it from Mrs. Weasley and wizard money from her parents.  
  
She grabbed her presents for Ron and Harry from under her bed and exited the room just as Seamus and Dean were entering.  
  
"Parvati adores the present you got her," she couldn't help telling Dean.  
  
The corridor was full of boys trying to enter the girls' rooms. Hermione knew she should have stopped them but it was Christmas after all.  
  
She received many greetings as she padded bare foot through the common room towards the boys' stairs. There had never been so many people at Hogwarts over Christmas and the atmosphere was electric with anticipation. The students had already began to count down the hours to the Yule Ball.  
  
Not watching where she was going, Hermione nearly ran into the Weasley twins and Lee. They peered down at her suspiciously.  
  
"Let me guess, mum knitted that for you," George gestured to the jumper she had pulled over her pajamas.  
  
"Yeah, it's even got a cat on it."  
  
"That's a cat?" Lee peered closer. "It looks more like a hamster."  
  
"Looks like a bird to me," Fred added.  
  
Hermione sighed and brushed past them. They walked off laughing and she knocked on the fifth year's door.  
  
"Come in Hermione!" Came the reply.  
  
She turned the handle with some difficulty and entered. Harry was sitting on Ron's bed and the two were eating chocolate frogs.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked as she dumped their presents on Harry's bed.  
  
"Just a hunch," Harry smiled.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione and his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Oh no! Did mum knit you a jumper?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it sweet?" Hermione gushed.  
  
Sweet wasn't the word Ron would use. More like embarrassing.  
  
"I got one too," Harry showed Hermione. His had a picture of a wizard's hat on it.  
  
"Your mum wrote me a very nice note too."  
  
Ron nearly died of humiliation. "What did it say?"  
  
"Can't tell you. Women's business. Anyway, boys, here are your presents," she handed them over.  
  
They ripped the paper off eagerly.  
  
"Cool!" Harry examined the thick book full of Quidditch plays.  
  
"I thought it might come in handy when you become Gryffindor team captain."  
  
"Thanks a lot," he jumped up and hugged her.  
  
Ron got a gift voucher for Honeydukes. His eyes glazed over as he imagined all the sweets he could buy.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said as Hermione sat beside him.  
  
"Here's yours."  
  
She opened Harry's one first. It was a book (what a surprise) on how to pass the N.E.W.T.S without stressing. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Here you go. I wasn't quite sure what to get you so Ginny helped. I hope you like it," Ron said nervously. He had never put so much thought into a gift before.  
  
Hermione eagerly tore the pink tissue paper. It was another book, but this one was different to all the other ones she had received. It was a navy blue diary with a tiny silver lock.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed as she tried to pry it open.  
  
"You might need this," Ron dropped a tiny silver key into her hand.  
  
She smiled at him and unlocked the diary. Inside he had written a dedication.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope you don't already have a diary. Ginny says she doesn't think you do. You had better write lots about me in here. It better be nice as well.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Ron.  
  
"I love it," she grabbed the front of Ron's shirt and pulled him towards her. She pecked him lightly on the lips and Harry coughed loudly.  
  
"I would have bought you five if I knew you were going to thank me like that," Ron blushed.  
  
"Don't diaries normally come with two keys?" Harry said absent-mindedly as he watched Krum perform a flawless Wronski Feint. (A/N: They have two keys where I come from anyway!)  
  
"Yeah, Harry's right. There is supposed to be another key, where is it Ron?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Ron said nervously.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Give me the key right now," Hermione held her open hand out to him.  
  
"Fine," he reached under his pillow and pulled out the second tiny key. "I wasn't going to use it or anything."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Alicia, Angelina and Katie had just finished opening their presents when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"It's probably the guys," Angelina went and unlocked the door.  
  
"Lucky we changed," Katie nudged Alicia.  
  
The girls had the presence of mind to change into their clothes. The boys obviously didn't have the same thought. They entered still wearing their boxer shorts. All three of them were wearing Weasley jumpers.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" They chorused.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"So where are our presents?" Fred peered around the room.  
  
"You get straight to the point don't you," Alicia stood up and went to her wardrobe where the presents were hidden.  
  
"But there's only two presents?" Fred watched Alicia carry them back to her bed.  
  
"Chill out. All three of us put our money together and we got you and George this," Alicia handed Fred a large present wrapped in blue paper.  
  
Everyone crowded onto Alicia's bed and looked on. Fred ripped the paper and a large book fell onto the bed in front of him.  
  
"It's just a book," Fred said, rather disappointed.  
  
"It's not just any book."  
  
George flipped it over. The title in gold letters read 'The Beaters Bible'.  
  
"Wicked!" The twins both exclaimed.  
  
"It's so cute when you do that," Angelina giggled.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"When you say the same thing at the same time like that."  
  
"It's not cute," they both insisted in unison.  
  
"Sorry guys but it is pretty cute," Alicia said.  
  
"It's not!" The twins yelled.  
  
The girls collapsed into giggles. The boys looked on with frowns then began to laugh as well.  
  
"Thanks for the book anyway," George said once he'd calmed down.  
  
"Yeah, we've wanted it for ages."  
  
"This is from all three of us," Katie handed the last present to Lee.  
  
It was another book and he gave the same reaction as Fred until he saw the title. It was the book he had wanted, 'The Ultimate Guide to Quidditch Commentating.'  
  
"Thanks girls! This is just what I wanted! Apparently it even has a thesaurus in the back. I really need to come up with some new words. You can only use excellent, superb and brilliant so many times before-" Lee suddenly stopped when he became aware of everyone staring at him.  
  
"You finished?" George asked.  
  
"Sorry," Lee said, but he wasn't really.  
  
"Now your turn girls. This is from me, buttercup," Fred opened his fist with a flourish.  
  
All the girls oohed and aahed. It was a gorgeous silver bracelet. Angelina hadn't been expecting jewelry from him. Fred didn't seem like the jewelry kind of guy.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Angelina pounced on Fred. He fell back on Alicia's bed.  
  
The group waited for them to stop snogging but it appeared there was no end in sight.  
  
"We haven't got all day. Here you go Kat," Lee dangled an identical bracelet in front of her. Her face lit up and he dropped it into her outstretched hand.  
  
"Ooh, it's a charm bracelet," she examined the tiny charms that hung from it.  
  
"The star is from Fred and the flower is from George," Lee explained.  
  
"Thanks boys," Katie grinned and Lee helped her put the bracelet on.  
  
Angelina rolled off Fred and checked her own bracelet.  
  
"Who gave me the broomstick?"  
  
"That was me," George said.  
  
"Very cute, so the butterfly is from Lee. This is a good idea. Who came up with it?" Angelina asked. The whole thing didn't seem like something the boys would think of.  
  
"Hermione and Ginny gave us a hand," Fred admitted.  
  
"Lucky last. Stick out your arm Leesh."  
  
"I wonder what it is? Do you think it could be a bracelet?" Angelina laughed.  
  
Sure enough George fastened a familiar silver bracelet around her wrist. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek then looked at her charms.  
  
"The crescent moon is from me," Lee said.  
  
"And the teddy bear is from you Fred?" Alicia asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to get you a love heart but George wouldn't let me. I hope you like it anyway."  
  
"It's gorgeous," she kissed him then Lee on the cheek.  
  
"Guess what your mum gave Alicia!" Katie said excitedly.  
  
"Oh no. I don't want to know," George moaned.  
  
"It's not that bad. It's a photo."  
  
Alicia went and grabbed it off her dressing table. She showed it to everyone.  
  
"I remember this!" Fred said immediately.  
  
It was a picture of Alicia and George throwing mud at each other, they were only about eight years old. The youngsters were running around and flinging mud at each other  
  
"Yeah, there was that big storm then when it finished we went outside and covered ourselves in mud. Mum had a fit," George recalled with a laugh.  
  
"We had fun when we were little but we got into so much trouble," Alicia giggled.  
  
"You? Alicia Spinnet in trouble?" Katie raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"When you grow up with the Weasley twins misbehaviour kind of rubs off on you. Unlike them I grew out of it though."  
  
"We'd love to sit here and entertain you with tales of our youth but we have to go down to breakfast," Fred stood up.  
  
"You might want to put on some clothes before you go anywhere," Angelina eyed his boxer shorts.  
  
"Good idea. We'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes."  
  
The boys left and the girls compared bracelets.  
  
"They can be sweethearts when they want to be," Angelina sighed.  
  
Alicia and Katie had to agree.  
  
Back in the common room…  
  
Harry and Ginny were waiting for Ron and Hermione to appear so they could go down for breakfast. They were taking their time though.  
  
Ginny had something to give Harry though. She had made him a Christmas present but was too afraid to give it to him.  
  
"What are you holding in your lap?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"It's just a present."  
  
"For who?"  
  
What could she say now? She had desperately tried to get over her crush but he just seemed to get cuter and sweeter every time she saw him. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor so where was her bravery now? Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"It's actually for you."  
  
"Oh. You didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"It's nothing special, just a little something I made," She handed the box to him.  
  
"If I had known you were getting me something I would have got you something," Harry pulled the lid off the box and removed the tissue paper.  
  
"That's ok. I was bored so I quickly made something," Ginny lied. It had taken her over two hours to perfect.  
  
"Wow, Gin," Harry gingerly picked up the model of a Snitch.  
  
It was about the size of a real Snitch. It was made out of wood and Ginny had spray painted it gold. She even glued on tiny velvet wings.  
  
"It's nothing really," Ginny blushed. She had even tried to bewitch it so it hovered but she had some difficulty and ended up making the first one explode.  
  
"It's great," he examined it from every angle.  
  
Harry had not been expecting anything from Ginny; she'd never got him a present before. Recently, for no particular reason, he found himself noting how nice Ginny smelt and how pretty she looked. He quickly dismissed the feelings though. She was Ron's little sister and it would be too weird. Then again…  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Harry jumped in surprise and looked up from the Snitch. It was Alicia, Angelina and Katie. He carefully lowered his present back into the box and replaced the lid.  
  
"You two make the cutest couple," Alicia smiled at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"We're not a couple," Harry said quickly.  
  
"You're not? But I thought you were going to the dance together," said Angelina, slightly confused.  
  
"I think I'll go see what's keeping Ron and Hermione," Ginny leapt out of her seat and fled up the stairs.  
  
"We're only going as friends though," he explained to the girls.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girls sat around him and he felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep his feelings hidden. Harry didn't want to tell Hermione because she was friends with Ginny and he didn't want to tell Ron for obvious reasons.  
  
"I actually need some advice," he said quietly so no one else would hear him.  
  
"Advice? Angelina's good with advice," Katie said.  
  
"No I'm not, Alicia's better. She the whole compassionate thing going."  
  
"What's up?" Alicia asked him.  
  
"It's about Ginny. I think I might like her as more than a friend but I'm not sure."  
  
"Well how do you feel when you see her? Do you get goosebumps ever?"  
  
"Yeah. My heart jumps too."  
  
"Do you get a funny feeling around this region?" Alicia poked him in the stomach.  
  
"I get butterflies the size of cows."  
  
"You're smitten Mr. Potter," she informed him.  
  
"So what do I do now?"  
  
"Tonight would be the best time to make your move," Angelina said.  
  
"But how do I do it?"  
  
"That's the tricky part. We'll give you some tips after lunch."  
  
Fred, George and Lee came downstairs and the girls left with them. Harry had never really gone to them for advice before but he figured it was his only choice. Besides, they were older and more experienced and Alicia probably knew some Weasley insights.  
  
Harry went upstairs and put his present on his bed. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were waiting down stairs for him. Harry blushed the slightest at the sight of Ginny and Ron eyed him suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon…  
  
(A/N: Yes, I know I'm jumping really far but I'm getting bored.)  
  
Harry walked out of the seventh year girl's room totally enlightened to the feminine psyche. He met George, Fred and Lee coming up the stairs.  
  
"Who were you visiting?" Fred asked him.  
  
"Your girlfriend," Harry smirked.  
  
"Excuse me? MY girlfriend?"  
  
"All of your girlfriends actually. By the way they wanted me to tell you not to bother them because they're getting ready for the Ball."  
  
"But it's only four o'clock and it doesn't start until seven."  
  
"They're girls, Lee, what do you expect?"  
  
Harry just left them standing there confused and went to meet his friends in the common room. Feeling much more at ease now he sat beside Ginny.  
  
"Did you hear, Harry? Dumbledore got the Demented Donkeys to play at the dance tonight," she said excitedly.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Demented Donkeys. They're a really cool band," Ron explained.  
  
"But why are they called the Demented Donkeys?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well they're Animagi but they only ever learnt how to half change into donkeys so they look like demented donkeys."  
  
Hermione just nodded. She always thought Kiss were the weirdest band in the world.  
  
"I better go and get ready," Ginny stood up and so did Hermione.  
  
"But it's so early."  
  
"Well I want to straighten my hair again. See you in a few hours boys."  
  
Harry and Ron played chess and exploding snap and finally at six they went upstairs to get ready. Fred and George had kept their promise and bought Ron new dress robes. Much to his disgust they were maroon but he contented himself with the fact they were lace free.  
  
With only twenty minutes to the Yule Ball Fred, George and Lee were waiting in the common room for their dates. Fred and Lee were sitting calmly on a red lounge suite and George was pacing nervously in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I'm noticing a pattern," Fred whispered to Lee, "he looks at his watch, touches his hair, glances at the stairs then straightens his robes."  
  
They watched on with fascination as George did exactly what Fred had described.  
  
"He's lost his mind," Lee whispered.  
  
"I heard that!" George stopped pacing briefly.  
  
"Just relax for a minute," Fred advised.  
  
"I can't relax. If this night isn't perfect then I have no chance with Alicia."  
  
"She doesn't care if it's not perfect, she likes you no matter what."  
  
"She may like me now but I'll screw something up and she'll end up hating me. I just know it."  
  
"Be optimistic, George," Lee said.  
  
"Don't you have the Weasley charm?" Fred demanded.  
  
"I do but it doesn't like to show itself too often."  
  
"Well you only have to remember to compliment her a lot and you'll be fine," Lee assured him.  
  
"How do I compliment her? Tell her she looks pretty?"  
  
Fred and Lee looked at each other. The poor guy had no idea really.  
  
"You might want to try something a little more creative like stunning or-"  
  
"Exquisite or-"  
  
"Ravishing."  
  
"Ravishing? I'll sound like a prat!" George stressed.  
  
"Trust me, girls love that stuff," Fred slapped his brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Speaking of girls…" Lee nodded towards the stairs.  
  
Angelina came down first. She was wearing burgundy robes and her silky brown hair hung around her shoulders.  
  
"You look exquisite, buttercup," Fred held out his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Fred, and you don't look to bad yourself."  
  
Next was Katie. She was wearing lilac robes and her blonde hair was half up in a bun with silver chopsticks through it.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning Kat," Lee grabbed her hand and twirled her around.  
  
"Thanks," she giggled.  
  
George looked up expectantly for Alicia. She was hanging back and trying to calm herself down. The last thing she needed was to trip down the stairs. She took a few deep breaths and descended slowly.  
  
George's breath caught in his chest. He'd never seen her so dressed up. He didn't even think it was possible for her to look any prettier. Her robes were sky blue and her hair was up in a messy bun. George loved the way random curls hung down and tiny flowers were stuck in the bun  
  
She walked right up to him and smiled expectantly.  
  
"Er…you look nice."  
  
Fred kicked him in the back of the leg.  
  
"Uh…I meant ravishing. You look ravishing," he nodded approvingly.  
  
"Ravishing?" Alicia snorted.  
  
"Is that wrong?" George looked hurt.  
  
"No. I just didn't think it was in your vocabulary. Sorry to laugh but Fred and Lee told you to say it didn't they."  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'll come up with my own compliments from now on," he offered his arm out and she looped hers around it.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"That's the last time I listen to you two," George said as they walked into the packed entrance hall.  
  
`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^ `  
  
A/N: So there you go. Not my best chapter. A little rushed but I'm tired and I have a headache and I have to go to school. The next chapter will be all about the Yule Ball. It will be long so I'm warning you now. We'll also get to find out how Roger Davies got into Ravenclaw not Slytherin. I know all the Ginny/Harry stuff happened quickly but I wasn't planning on putting them together at all so please bare with me. Please *yawn* review. Now I have to go to school! 


	15. A Perfect Night

Disclaimer: It's the last chapter and by now you should have realised I don't own Harry and co.  
  
A/N: I feel kinda sad! The last chapter of my first fan fiction. But never fear loyal readers, I have decided to write the prequel! Then after that, maybe a sequel. I'm doing it George Lucas style.  
  
This is the Yule Ball chapter and I'll write about all the couples. As always G/A will dominate but I'll get around to the others. I'm sorry if the Yule Ball process is a little screwed around. I had to improvise a little because someone has my copy of Goblet of Fire, I won't name names *Meenal*.  
  
At the end I'll be thanking some special people. I broke 100 reviews so kisses to everyone who took the time to review. Special thanks to certain people at the end.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
George clutched Alicia's hand tightly. He didn't want to lose her in the crowded entrance hall. They were awaiting the arrival of the official party.  
  
"Have you seen Davies yet?" Fred rested his chin on Alicia's shoulder.  
  
"Not yet. I wonder who his date is."  
  
"I heard he couldn't get one," Katie said.  
  
"I wonder why?" George said sarcastically and shoved Fred's head off Alicia's shoulder.  
  
Alicia stood face to face with George and grabbed his arms firmly. "You listen to me George Weasley. Don't you dare start any trouble with Roger. It's over now and I don't want you getting expelled for jumping the Head Boy again. Please promise me you won't do anything silly."  
  
George hesitated, he could promise her but he'd be lying. Everything about Davies annoyed him. The way he smirked disdainfully, the way he swaggered around like he owned the place, his patronising voice, his…well you get the point.  
  
"He really gets me going," he admitted to her.  
  
"Well when you see him try to think pleasant thoughts. Think about bunny rabbits or something."  
  
"Bunny rabbits?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah, think about cute little bunny ears and fluffy tails. Bunnies aren't violent."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that, once this rabbit-"  
  
"Shut up, Fred."  
  
"Ok, when I see Davies I'll think about bunny rabbits," George agreed.  
  
"Looks like your first chance to try it out," Lee stood on tiptoes.  
  
The crowd parted as the official party walked towards the Great Hall. The six friends strained to catch a peek at Davies and his date.  
  
"Here he comes," Angelina informed them.  
  
Alicia jumped and caught a tiny glimpse of Roger walking next to a small, dark haired girl. She was a whole head shorter than he was and the pair walked with a considerable amount of space between them. None of them even recognised the girl.  
  
The crowd followed the party in and took seats at the three tables. The Hall was decorated with red and green and it was a clear bright night.  
  
"It's beautiful," Alicia breathed. This was her first Yule Ball and she hadn't expected it to be such a big deal.  
  
She sat down between George and Fred. Angelina was on the other side of Fred and Katie and Lee were across the table. Ginny and Harry then came and sat beside George. Ron and Hermione sat next to Katie, they were holding hands on the table but a smirk from Fred made them drop hands immediately.  
  
"Hey, Gin, do you know that girl with Roger Davies?" Alicia leant across George and asked her.  
  
"She's in my year and she's in Ravenclaw. Her name's Louise Davies."  
  
"Roger's sister?" George asked incredulously.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "She's his cousin."  
  
The group burst out laughing.  
  
"So he went from Fleur to his own cousin!" Angelina sniggered.  
  
"Roger Davies took his little cousin to the Ball!" Fred laughed loudly.  
  
Everyone in the vicinity of them turned to see if Fred was lying or not. There were plenty of giggles and chuckles when they realised his date was in fact his younger cousin.  
  
"Quiet please!" Professor McGonagall called out over the delighted students.  
  
The students ceased conversation and turned to the deputy-headmistress.  
  
"Thank you. Now I'll leave it to the Head Girl and Boy to officially open the Ball."  
  
She sat down and Meenal and Roger and their partners rose. Louise looked utterly terrified at the attention.  
  
"Bunnies, think bunnies," George muttered under his breath.  
  
"On behalf of the students we'd like to thank Professor Dumbledore for arranging tonight's festivities," Meenal said. This was followed by a polite round of applause.  
  
"Tonight is a chance for us to celebrate life and the triumph over evil. So on that note we dedicate this Yule Ball to the memory of Cedric Diggory," Roger raised his glass along with Meenal and her date Danny. Louise just stood there frozen on the spot staring out at the sea of faces. Roger nudged her and she shakily raised her glass and spilt pumpkin juice in the process.  
  
"To Cedric," Meenal, Danny and Roger chorused. Louise just nodded.  
  
The student body collectively raised their glasses and echoed, "to Cedric."  
  
There was a moment of sombre remembrance then slowly students began to 'order' their food by telling their plates what they wanted.  
  
Ginny noticed Harry staring up at the stars.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his reverie to see Ginny's large brown eyes full of concern.  
  
"Thinking about Cedric?" She guessed.  
  
"Yeah, among other people."  
  
Harry realised he'd said too much and began to study the menu.  
  
The dinner went by uneventfully with George only stealing murderous glances towards the Head Boy. After the plates wiped themselves clean Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now it is time for the dancing part of the Ball to commence. So I proudly present the Demented Donkeys for your enjoyment!"  
  
The Hall erupted with whistles and cheers. Everyone stood up eager for a look at the band. Dumbledore used his wand to levitate the tables to the side to create a dancing space.  
  
The band entered. Everyone ran and crowded around the front. The band consisted of a male guitar player, a male drummer and a female vocalist. They were all covered in grey fur, had hooves instead of and feet and had pointy donkey ears a top their heads. Other than that they were entirely human. As the name suggested they did indeed look demented.  
  
Hermione looked on in amusement as Ginny's little friend Kaye squealed and fainted at her dates feet.  
  
"Dance?" Ron offered his hand out to her as the band began to play their latest song 'Birthday Card'.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione soon found that dancing with Ron was nothing like dancing with Viktor. She felt like she belonged in his arms. They fitted together perfectly. Ron didn't want to let her go and Hermione didn't want him to let her go.  
  
Ginny just stood there watching Ron and Hermione with envy. She sighed as couples began dancing all around her. She turned to go back to the table when someone grabbed her arm. She did a double take when she realised it was Harry.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked over the music.  
  
"You want to dance with me?" Ginny asked. She had to be dreaming.  
  
"You are my date after all."  
  
"Ok…sure."  
  
It was an awkward affair all round. Harry had his hands resting lightly on her waist and Ginny's arms were around his neck. Harry was very careful to keep his hands still. Ginny avoided eye contact and opted to watch everyone else dancing.  
  
The seventh years decided to head back to their table and wait until the younger students calmed down a bit. At the moment there were many first and second years bouncing around in excitement. It wasn't safe to dance without getting elbowed and stepped on.  
  
"Having fun so far?" Lee asked Katie.  
  
"Of course. I always have fun with you," she smiled.  
  
Lee smiled back. He was head over heels about the girl. He'd had a crush on her for at least a year now. He'd told her numerous times but she always laughed and walked away. It had taken Katie a while to warm to his charisma but she was glad Angelina and Alicia finally made her face up to her feelings.  
  
"Come on, let's dance Kat. We'll hang at the back so we don't get crushed."  
  
She obligingly took his hand and he led her away.  
  
"Those two will be together forever," Angelina stated.  
  
"How can you tell?" George asked her.  
  
"I just can. Call it women's intuition."  
  
"What about us?" Fred questioned.  
  
"I'm not even sure we'll be able to live under the same roof without killing each other," Angelina laughed. She adored Fred but they did make an odd couple. They fought, made up, then fought some more.  
  
"Can we change the subject please," George said quietly.  
  
"Why?" The other three asked.  
  
"Well when school finishes we'll all be going our own separate ways. Fred and I want to start our joke shop, Angelina, you want to play professional Quidditch. Licia, you want to write for the Daily Prophet."  
  
They fell silent. They had been too caught up living in the moment that they hadn't even contemplated the future. George was right, they had different ambitions and dreams. It was naïve to think they'd remain as close as they were now.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now. Care to dance, buttercup?"  
  
She nodded and followed him to the dance floor.  
  
Alicia watched George carefully. She could tell their imminent separation had been worrying him for a while now.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Georgie, the Daily Prophet probably won't want me anyway."  
  
"You're a brilliant writer and with the mysterious disappearance of Rita Skeeter they'll be on the look out for new talent. You'll be traveling around the world and meeting new people."  
  
"Well what happens, happens. Let's not bother with it now, let's dance."  
  
George trailed her into the middle of the swaying couples. The Demented Donkeys were playing a slow ballad now and everyone had paired up. Except Roger of course. He sat at his table and scowled at all the happy couples.  
  
"This is fun," Alicia pulled George towards her and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He half-heartedly hugged her back. His mood had plummeted. He didn't want to let Alicia go. Ever.  
  
"Why is Harry dancing with Ginny?" He suddenly noticed the pair turning in small circles not too far from them.  
  
"It seems Harry has a thing for little Ginny."  
  
"Really? He better watch himself. She does have six over protective brothers."  
  
"Don't be silly. It's Harry Potter, he's not going to do anything to hurt her. They do look a little uncomfortable though. Just look how much space is between them. I bet you could fit another person in there."  
  
"That's the way it should be," George said adamantly.  
  
"She's growing up and boys are going to start noticing her. She could do a lot worse than Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Mind you, you're always right."  
  
"With that in mind I suggest we go give Harry a little push in the right direction…literally," Alicia smiled.  
  
"I love your devious mind, Spinnet."  
  
They slowly danced towards Harry and Ginny. Alicia came up behind Harry and laughed very loudly. She pretended to stumble and bump into Harry.  
  
"Hey," Harry yelped in surprise as he was shoved into Ginny.  
  
"Oh Harry! I didn't see you there!" Alicia exclaimed in mock surprise.  
  
"That's ok," he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Have fun," Alicia winked and danced away with George.  
  
"She's a little strange sometimes," Harry commented to Ginny.  
  
Both of them failed to notice that they were now pressed up against each other.  
  
The dance continued much in the same fashion until the fifth song when people started swapping partners. George, however, was reluctant to let go of Alicia.  
  
"Come on, you've had her for five songs," Fred reasoned.  
  
"But we were snogging during the entire fourth song though."  
  
"We didn't need to know that," Angelina said. "Come on, you can dance with me, George."  
  
"Fine," George released his vice grip on Alicia.  
  
"Ready for some real dancing, Leeshy?" Fred grabbed her hand and twirled her around.  
  
"You always were the energetic one," she giggled.  
  
"Tell me about it," Angelina sighed with weary affection. She was dancing slowly with George. She was completely out of breath from all the exuberant dancing with Fred.  
  
Fred continued to twirl Alicia until she got dizzy and nearly fell on her butt. He dipped her and spun her out of his arms…and right into someone's back.  
  
"Oomph…sorry about that," she apologised.  
  
The stranger turned around, it was Roger Davies. He was angry at first but the sight of Alicia made him stop.  
  
"I take that back, I'm not sorry at all," Alicia quickly moved away from him.  
  
"Don't be like that sweetheart."  
  
"What's going on?" George and Angelina ceased their dancing to find out what was happening.  
  
"Mind if I steal your girlfriend for a while?" Roger asked Fred.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend but I still mind," Fred snapped.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend?" Asked Roger, extremely confused by this news.  
  
"I'm Fred, you tosser, that's George," Fred pointed.  
  
"Whatever," Roger waved his hand in the air impatiently.  
  
"What makes you think Alicia wants to dance with you anyway?" George snapped irately.  
  
"Bunny rabbits," Alicia nudged him with her hip.  
  
George took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to focus on cute, peaceful little bunnies. He imagined himself surrounded by fluffy rabbits. The nearest one looked up at him and clearly said, "Punch the git in the head."  
  
George's eyes flew open. Even the bunnies wanted him to punch Davies. That had to count for something.  
  
"The bunnies aren't helping," he mumbled and clenched his fists.  
  
"I'll dance with you, Roger," declared Alicia out of the blue.  
  
"What? Are you mentally deranged or something?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Have you been smoking something?" Angelina examined her eyes to check they weren't bloodshot.  
  
"I'm not mentally deranged and I certainly haven't been smoking anything. I want to ask Roger something actually."  
  
George just stared at her.  
  
"Splendid," Roger clapped his hands.  
  
"Trust me guys, I know what I'm doing," she gingerly took Roger's outstretched hand.  
  
"Mentally deranged I tell ya," Fred muttered as he and Angelina dragged George to a nearby table so they could keep an eye on the pair.  
  
"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually," Roger tried to pull her closer.  
  
"Not so fast," Alicia resisted.  
  
She stared at him for a while. She still had to admit he was handsome. He smiled and Alicia silently cursed Madam Pomfrey's ability to heal broken bones so flawlessly.  
  
"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" He slid his hand down her back.  
  
"First of all I'd watch where you put your hands if you don't want George to re-break your nose. Secondly I've been wondering how you got into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin."  
  
"That's a very sad story indeed. I arrived at Hogwarts as a naïve excitable little boy. My father had been in Slytherin so I assumed I'd be in that house as well. When it was my turn to be sorted I was extremely pre- occupied with the exhilaration of the moment.  
  
"The Hat asked me if Slytherin was where I wanted to be and I said yes please. The stupid hat then decided such manners would be out of place in Slytherin and I was thrown in Ravenclaw. Needless to say father wasn't pleased."  
  
"You're right, that is a sad story," Alicia said sarcastically. She couldn't fathom why anyone would want to be sorted into Slytherin in the first place.  
  
"I think it turned out for the best though. I have this multiple personality thing going on and everyone is none the wiser."  
  
"Except for me. If you weren't such a heartless bastard…well you never know. Anyway thanks for the dance," Alicia pulled away abruptly.  
  
"But the song isn't finished yet. I thought you wanted to dance with me."  
  
"Changed my mind," she smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Girl's prerogative and all that."  
  
Alicia left him standing there and returned to her anxious friends.  
  
"So what was that all about?"  
  
"Tell you later," she promised. "Right now I want to dance."  
  
She pulled George to his feet. He was still a little stunned but glad to have her back all the same.  
  
On the other side of the crowd Hermione and Ron were swaying in each other's arms.  
  
"They haven't stopped dancing yet!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.  
  
He had been watching Harry and Ginny all night and they hadn't stopped dancing together.  
  
"It really is disconcerting when you pay attention to your best friend and little sister and not your girlfriend," Hermione sighed heavily. Ron had hardly acknowledged her the whole night.  
  
"Girlfriend? Is that what you are?" Ron immediately forgot about Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Well, yeah, unless you have a problem with me being your girlfriend," she replied edgily.  
  
"Of course I don't have a problem. We just never made it official."  
  
"Now it's official then," she reached up and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
  
It took a while for it to sink in for Ron. He really had a girlfriend! Not just any girlfriend, he had Hermione. He'd liked her for as long as he'd known her. He thought he had been doing a good job hiding it but Fred, George, Ginny and Harry had figured it out. The fact that Ginny knew would ensure that most of Gryffindor knew as well. But Ron couldn't care less anymore. He got his girl.  
  
The happy couples danced till they nearly dropped and finally at midnight Dumbledore thanked the Demented Donkeys and bid the students good night.  
  
  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors dawdled back up to the tower. All of them were exhausted. Especially Angelina.  
  
"That was more tiring than one of Wood's training sessions," she said as they trudged through the silent corridor.  
  
Fred scooped her up in his arms and carried her.  
  
"Put me down," she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Fred just smiled at her and kissed the top of her head gently.  
  
George and Alicia were walking ahead, arms around each other's waist. Alicia was carrying her heels because her feet were aching.  
  
"Did you have a good night?" George asked her.  
  
"It was perfect."  
  
Alicia felt totally comfortable and safe with George. She also knew she'd have a big decision to make in a few months time.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Well there you go. It wasn't anywhere as long as I expected it to be. I think it was a good chapter even by my high standards. I hope you liked it anyway. I honestly don't know where I came up with the bunny rabbits. As Fred would say I'm mentally deranged! Anyway I'll see you all at the prequel!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS  
  
Meenal, Sandy, Kaye, Erica, Meredith, Silver Arrow, Potter-fanatic, Jewelie and Citywitch110. Also to everyone who put my story in their favourites list. You know who you are!  
  
I hope that everyone who reviewed will take the time to check out the prequel. It will go back to the first year of George, Alicia, Fred etc. It will have less fluff and more humour (hopefully!) Anyway thanks for reading!  
  
Alicia  
  
xoxoxo 


End file.
